


B Gata H Kei

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Anime Fan Fic [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Canon - Anime, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, High School, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All I have to do is find a boy more inexperienced than I am!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RydenWayWeekes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/gifts).



> Yay! Another fic that was won by someone finding hidden lyrics in my stories! This winning fic goes to _***RydenWayWeekes***_ , who is an amazing fan and always encourages me! ^-^
> 
> So it's time for more fluff and more unconventional pairings! This time it it's Gerard/Brendon by request. The anime was also part of the request. This anime is silly, ecchi, fluffy, and funny as fuck! I just hope I can do it justice!
> 
>  **B Gata H Kei** follows a 15 year old girl who wants to sleep with 100 guys to enhance her sexual prowess, the problem is she is still a virgin. She ends up stalking her first guy who is not that amazing at first, but she figures he will do. She becomes so obsessed with the boy, that she forgets her ultimate goal in her pursuit of him.
> 
> Brendon is our fool heroine, and Gerard is his poor unsuspecting victim. ^0^
> 
> Sorry guys this is not a Frerard in the traditional sense, but Frank and Gerard are awesome together and Frank is funny as fuhk, as he calls it. ^0^
> 
> There are also a few instinces where Brendon will have a conversation with himself or his imagination will take over. I used italics and bold to make these known. Please tell me if there is some confusion in these parts and I will fix them. Also about 90% of the story is from Brendon's point of view, so I did not bother marking it as I usually do.
> 
> Shonen is a type of anime or manga that is more about the martial arts, mostly for boys and men.
> 
> Shojo is a type of anime or manga that has romantic comedies and high school settings, mostly for girls and women.
> 
> Ecchi implies a cheekiness such as panty shots, cleavage shots, and getting caught in compromising positions at the wrong innocent moment.
> 
> For anyone interested, here is the website for the anime: http://www.anime44.com/category/b-gata-h-kei

A group of high school students stand outside waiting for the first day of classes to start. While they are waiting a boy walks by that makes them all turn their heads and stare.

”Who is that?”

”Is he a freshmen?”

”Can’t be, he has to be a model!”

The boy smirks inwardly as he walks by. He knows that they are all looking at and talking about him. This gives him confidence, and he puts a little hip swing in his walk. He knows that he has the perfect body, soft hair, flawless skin. He is perfect in every way except…

”Brendon you’re late again!”

”Sorry, I lost track of time!”

”That’s always your excuse!”

”Come on Spencer, you know you love me!”

”Yeah yeah, so let’s get going. What did you need to buy anyway?”

”A dictionary.”

”You can’t just use the one from last year?”

”Well I kinda highlighted all the sex related words in it.”

”Brendon Urie you are hopeless.”

”Maybe, but not for much longer.”

”Oh, why is that?”

Brendon strikes this pose reminiscent of Wesley from The Princess Bride.

”I am going to make sure that I have one hundred fuck buddies before the school year is over!”

”Christ Brendon, you don’t need to tell the world! Besides aren’t you still a virgin?”

Brendon’s face goes blank. He drops the stance and sighs.

”There in lies the problem. First I have to lose my virginity.”

As they are walking two good looking boys stop and start a conversation with Brendon.

”Wow you’re cute!”

”Yeah want to hang out?”

This always happens to Brendon. He is used to random boys stopping him and asking him to hang out. Spencer shakes his head and sighs. 

”So Brendon, what do you want to do?”

**Brendon has a moment where he imagines going to a hotel with the boy in front of him.**

_”Wait you’re a virgin? Wow, you’re not that hot anymore to me.”_

**He then imagines the guy spreading his legs, and looking at his ass.**

_”Kind of weird looking isn’t it? Nope, I’m not putting my cock in there.”_

”FUCK OFF!”

Brendon shouts at the two boys, making a scary face, and they run off. Spencer shakes his head again. No wonder his best friend is still a virgin.

”Man Brendon, you are too picky.”

"This is going to be more difficult than I though"

"Maybe you need to lower your standards."

"No, all I have to do is find a boy who is more inexperienced than I am!"

"I don't think it works that was Brendon."

"Of course it does! My plan is fool proof!"

"Yeah, but is it _you_ proof."

"What?"

"Nothing, let's just get going."

They arrive at the bookstore, and after entering they go down to the reference book aisle. There is a boy in a black jean jacket standing in front of the dictionaries. From the back, Brendon can tell that he has dyed black hair. It is a really poor job too. Brendon's dye job is so much more professional. The jacket is covered in rough patches and iron on's of bands that Brendon does not recognize. Brendon grabs Spencer and whispers into his ear.

”Oh, look, I bet he also highlighted all the sex-related words in his dictionary and he has to buy a new on too!”

”I highly doubt that Brendon.”

Brendon saunters up to the boy and taps him on the shoulder. The boy turns around and Brendon is met with a face blocked by scruffy bangs. He can hardly see the boy’s eyes at all.

”Yeah?”

”Um hi?”

”Hi. Did you need something? Am i in your way?”

”Uh, no? Well yeah, I need to buy a new dictionary.”

”Okay.”

The boy walks off leaving Brendon standing there shocked. Spencer walks up to Brendon.

”Well that was smooth. Is that your idea of the perfect boy?”

"I've never experienced that before? He was not charmed by my good looks!"

"Not everyone is going to be Brendon."

"Hmmm, he is a challange. I think he would be perfect for my first."

"You are assuming that he is a virgin too."

"*scoff* Of course he is, just look at him. I bet he never even dated anyone before."

Spencer rolls his eyes.

"So did you get his name?"

"No."

"Geeze Brendon, would you just get your fucking book so we can go!"

Brendon stuck his tongue out at Spencer and climbed a little step stool to reach the dictionary he wanted. He had to stand on his tip toes to touch the spines. He almost had a grip on it when the step stool wobbled and Brendon began to fall backwards.

”Shit!”

Brendon landed on his ass. Spencer ran up to see if he was alright. Brendon was of course because instead of falling on the floor, he fell on the boy that was there earlier. Brendon turned around, straddling the boys hips. He looked at the boy with his hair now pushed out of his face. Brendon saw that the boy was quite… plain. Yeah, he was boring to say the least, but he did have nice eyes at least. Kind of a green hue if you stared for a while. too bad they were moving in and out os focus as the boy tried to figure out what hit him.

”Oh my head, what the?”

”You saved me! My name is Brendon and I was wondering if… if you were a virgin?”

”What!?”

”I’m right aren’t I?”

”Well I uh, you see…”

When the boy realized that Brendon was sitting on him he pulled his legs in fast.

”S-S-S-Sorry!”

He took off and left Brendon on the floor wondering who he was.

*

*

*

The next day in school Brendon was sitting and starting out the window.

”So you can’t even remember what the boy looked like?”

”He had such a nondescript face that it did not stand out. He had nice eyes though.”

”You really are hopeless.”

”All right class, let’s settle down. When I call your name please answer.”

The teacher began to take roll call. Brendon sat there waiting for his name to be called. Of course he had to wait forever because of his last name.

”Urie, Brendon.”

”Here!”

”Brendon?”

Brendon heard someone call his name, but when he looked up a crowd of boys had blocked his view. They all had thier cell phones in their hands.

”Brendon! Can we take a snap shot of you?”

Brendon thought about it as he stared at the boys in front of him.

**Brendon imagines one of the boys with the phone sitting at his desk late at night. He is looking at the pic of him in his phone and reaching for a box of tissues while fisting his cock quickly.**

_”Oh yes Brendon, *pant* I just need a little bit more, uh, and I’m gonna, ahhhh.”_

”AHHHH, NO FUCK OFF!”

Brendon's sudden outburst scared the boys away. He watches them run off, and sees the boy next to him has a cell phone too.

”You too?! I said to fuc…”

Brendon grabs the phone thinking about throwing it out the window when Spencer grabs his wrist.

”Wait Brendon, that’s your phone. He was just picking it up.”

Brendon looked up at the boy who he just snatched his phone from. The teachers voice cuts through bringing him back to reality.

Way, Gerard.

"Present."

Brendon looked at the boy and suddenly he realized where he knew him from.

”Hey, I remember you! You were in the bookstore yesterday, the virgin right?”

”Gerard! M-M-My names Gerard.”

”Nice to meet you Gerard.”

“All right class, we need two volunteers to work in the library this afternoon, and if no one volunteers I will choose two people.”

”I’ll do it.”

Brendon saw Gerard raise his hand. He smirked. This was how he could get Gerard alone.

”I’ll do it too!”

Gerard jumped a bit when Brendon called out.

”All right, you two head to the library. The rest of you form groups and work on the chapter.”

Gerard left the room first, and Brendon followed him with a thumbs up sign to Spencer. He watched as Gerard walked down the hall with a loping gate. When they arrived at the library Gerard held the door for Brendon. They both walked in, and librarian showed them what to do. She gave Brendon a bunch of books to put away and Gerard a bunch of files. Brendon was pushing the cart of books when he noticed that Gerard was in a small room going through file cabinets putting then files away.

”Ah, the perfect opportunity.”

Brendon abandoned the cart, and walked into the room as Gerard was bending over to put a file away. He closed the door and leaned against it. Gerard jumped when he heard the sound.

”Uh Brendon? Everything okay?”

”No Gee, my tummy hurts right here.”

Gerard paled when Brendon used a pet name for him, but hey if he was going to be the first guy to fuck him and take his virginity, he should have a special name to yell out right? Brendon slowly lifted his shirt and pulled down the edge of his pants to reveal a pale patch of skin. Brendon saw Gerard swallow hard as he revealed himself.

”Uh, do you need an asprin?”

”No Gee, but can you rub it for me? That always makes it better.”

”I uh…”

”Please Gee, please help me?”

Gerard slowly moved up to Brendon, and with a shaking hand lightly touched his skin. Brendon jumped at the contact, and Gerard recoiled for a moment before moving forward and trying again. He moved his hands in light circles over the area.

”Harder please. You have to put pressure on the area.”

Gerard began to apply pressure and stepped closer to Brendon. He rested his other hand on the door to support himself. He was practically leaning over Brendon. Brendon tilted his head back a little and whimpered. He placed his hand over Gerard’s and started to push it down into his pants.

”Keep going, it’s feeling better.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide as he watched his fingers disappear inside. Brendon hitched a breath when he felt Gerard lightly brush the hair above his groin. He made a pleasant noise, but it scared Gerard and he yanked his hand back.

“I’M GOING TO GET THE NURSE FOR YOU!”

Gerard pulled the door open, causing Brendon to lose his footing a bit and he ran out of the room. Brendon snapped his fingers.

”Damn, guess I will have to try harder next time.”

*

_***Timestamp: Sunday Night***_

*

Brendon sat in his bed kicking his legs back and forth as he laid on his stomach and brooded. Several times he tried to engage Gerard in the last week, but each time he ran away.

”Dammit, how the hell am I supposed to get him fuck me?”

”Well, have you even kissed him yet?”

Brendon looked up and scowled at his younger brother Ryan standing in his doorway.

”What do you want waste of space?”

”It’s not what I want, it’s what you want, or rather who you want.”

Ryan smirked and Brendon aimed a pillow at his head and it went wide. Ryan deflected it and hit Brendon square in the face.

”I don’t want him, I just want him to fuck me so I can lose my virginity and then get to fucking the other ninety nine boys.”

”Yeah, let’s not go there right now with that insane idea. Anyway, if you have never even kissed him, how are you gonna fuck him?”

Brendon thought about it. It made sense, damn his brother for being smart. Ryan left the room with a wave of his middle finger. Brendon dismissed him back and changed positions to sit up in bed. Now he needed a plan to get Gerard to kiss him.

”Hmmm, what can I use to my advantage?”

Brendon looked over at one of his many teen magazines. He read an article about getting to understand a boy better by the contents of his room. Suddenly he had a vision of him and Gerard in Gerard’s room.

_”Oh Gerard, you have so many wonderful things in your room.”_

**Gerard sweeps Brendon into his arms and bends him back.**

_”No baby, you are the most wonderful thing in my room._

**Gerard leans in and kisses Brendon forcefully. Brendon pushes his hands into Gerard’s hair, and let’s Gerard have his way with him.**

”Earth to Brendon!”

”Huh, what?”

”Sheesh, I have been calling you for like ten minutes! Mom says it’s time for dinner, oh and it is going to rain tomorrow so have your umbrella.”

Ryan stalked off and Brendon processed what his brother said. Then it hit him. That was how he was going to get Gerard to kiss him in his room! He hurried out of his room all the while congratulating himself on the great plan that he was now formulating. Gerard would not know what hit him.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

Brendon watched as everyone arrived at school in the rain. He hid behind the lockers and waited for Gerard to show. He arrived talking to two other boys.

”Yeah man, so do you still have the map?”

”Of course I do, we can play this weekend.”

”Awesome! I will bring my extra controller than.”

”Yeah Gee, because yours suck.”

”it’s not my fault! Mikey wraps them up wrong!”

The boys moved away as they continued to argue. Brendon tip toed over and grabbed Gerard’s umbrellas and hid it.

*

*

*

”What the?”

”Tsk tsk Gerard, how could you come to school during the rainy season without your umbrella?”

”But, I didn’t… it was here and…”

”Ok just come on, you can share mine.”

”Uh… thanks.”

They walked together through the park on their way to Gerard’s house. Several times Gerard bumped into Brendon, and he was getting annoyed. This happened more after Gerard offered to hold the umbrella for them. He was about to say something after the fifth time when he noticed that the umbrella was leaning more on him than Gerard. He also noticed that Gerard’s other shoulder was soaked from the rain. Brendon realized that Gerard was sacrificing being completely dry to make sure he was fine. Shortly after that they arrived at Gerard’s house. It was modest to say the least and the name 'Way' was painted on the box in fancy letters with other small designs that made it stand out from the others. Gerard saw Brendon looking at it and cleared his throat.

”Uh, I did that. I painted the name and the designs.”

”Oh.”

Brendon could not think of anything else to say and Gerard blushed. They stood there with Brendon under his umbrella and Gerard on the threshold.

”Well uh, thank you for walking me home.”

”Oh it was no trouble, I do not live far anyway.”

That was a fucking lie. This was way out of Brendon’s way, but it was worth the sacrifice to his master plan. Brendon was wondering why Gerard had not invited him in yet when the door flew open and a midget attacked Gerard.

”Gee! Gee! You’re home!”

”Ugh, Frankie! God you weigh a ton!”

”No I don’t you’re just weak!”

Brendon was in shock! Gerard was used to being touched and even manhandled by boys! Not only that, but the midget had stolen _his_ pet name for Gerard! Brendon was going to say something when another boy appeared in the doorway.

”Frank let go of my brother, if he gets a cold from being outside your ass is going to put up with his bitching and whining.”

”Not like I never have before?”

The boy in the doorway pushed his glasses up after shaking his head. He looked out and saw Brendon.

”Hey, are you a friend of Gee’s?”

”Uh yeah, we’re classmates. I’m Brendon.”

”Mikey, Gerard’s younger brother, and this short pain in the ass is Frank, my best friend.”

”And Gee’s ex, don’t forget that part!”

”Yeah, for all of a semester in middle school.”

”It still counts! Right Gee?”

”If I say yes, will you get the fuck off so I can go inside and get dry?!”

”Sure!”

”Fine, Frank and I dated in eighth grade for a semester.”

”Yay! Thanks Gee!”

Frank planted a sloppy kiss on Gerard’s cheek, and then scrambled back inside the house with Mikey shaking his head once again and following him in.

”Uh, would you like to come in?”

Brendon did not hear Gerard at first. He was still trying to process the new information he just received. Gerard had a younger brother and an ex boyfriend!

”Y-Y-You don’t have to, I j-just thought…”

”What?”

”Would you like to come in, maybe get some coffee?”

”Oh, yeah sure.”

Brendon walked in and saw pictures all over the wall of Gerard and Mikey as kids. He also saw pics with Frank too. Apparently they had a lot more history than Brendon thought.

”So you knew Frank when you were little huh?”

”Oh yeah, he and Mikey have been friends since childhood.”

”How come I have not seen him around?”

”Oh, Frank goes to private school.”

”Oh, and you dated?”

”Yeah, Frank had a crush on me and convinced me to go out with him, but it was a disaster. We only kissed a couple of times, but it was like pecks. Anything more and it would have been like kissing my brother. Anyway we are better off as friends.”

”Oh, that’s good, I mean nice.”

”Yeah, so the kitchen's in here.”

Brendon walked in and saw Mikey and Frank sitting at the table with PSP in each other’s hands. They were sitting across from each other and Frank had his tongue sticking out of his mouth, and seemed like he was concentrating hard. Mikey on the other hand looked quite passive, but his fingers were flying over the buttons.

”You fucker!”

Frank dropped his PSP and banged his head on the table. Mikey just put his down and smirked.

”You beat him again huh?”

”Nope Gee, I annihilated him.”

”Best three out of five Mikey!”

”No, I’m getting bored kicking your ass.”

”All right, how about you and me Gee?”

”Uh, I have a guest Frank?”

”Oh shit yeah, so Brendon, what do you do?”

”Do?”

”Yeah, are you good in art like Gee?”

”Oh, ah no, I uh, I sing, but...”

”Oh cool! You should join drama!”

”Actually I am in drama…”

”So is Gee!”

”Frankie shut up, Brendon is not interested in what I do.”

”Oh, but I am. Would you show me your room?”

”Damn, this one moves fast!”

”Shut up Frank!”

Both Way brothers snapped at the shorter boy. Mikey sighed and grabbed Frank’s hand.

”Come on Frank. Gee, Frank and I are going to the drugstore. Brendon, it was nice to meet you, take care of my brother.”

Mikey pulled Frank out of the room as Frank was waving bye.

”Uh, so you really want to see my room?”

”Sure, why not?”

”Um… give me a few minutes to fix it up?”

”Okay.”

Gerard left the kitchen, and Brendon sipped his coffee.

_”Yes, I’m in! His brother practically gave his blessing!”_

**”No he didn’t! He said take care of him!”**

_”Right so do you think he meant full sex, or maybe just a blowjob this time?”_

**”What the fuck are you smoking!?”**

_”Hey! Don’t yell at me!”_

**”You started it!”**

_”Yeah well you…”_

”Why the fuck am I arguing with myself?”

*

*

*

A little while later Brendon was sitting on the floor in Gerard’s room. It was covered with artwork and art supplies. There were band posters on the walls that matched his jacket patches, and sci-fi books as well as an impressive manga collection.

”So you read Shonen?”

”Uh yeah, I like some Shojo though. You know, slice of life and high school ones.”

”Anything ecchi?”

Gerard blushed and coughed.

”Uh, it’s hot in here, why don’t I get us some drinks?”

Gerard scrambled up and left the room quickly. Brendon sighed, this was much harder than he thought. He wondered how long Mikey and Frank would be gone. Where did they say they were going again? The drug store?

”Oh shit! I don’t have any condoms!”

Brendon slapped himself on the head. How could he be so stupid!? Well he was not going bareback no matter whether Gerard was a virgin or not!

”Wait, I am getting ahead of myself, we have not even kissed!”

Brendon calmed down a bit. He needed to figure out how to get close to Gerard so that he could initiate one.

”I’m back.”

Gerard came back with two drinks. He handed one to Brendon, and settled back down on the floor.

”Hey Gerard, can you show me some of your art?”

”Uh, sure?”

Gerard grabbed a sketchbook, and moved next to Brendon. He handed him the book. Brendon figured he would praise Gerard’s art and use that as an excuse to get closer. He opened up the book and started flipping through... Brendon did not know what to say. They were all gory drawings of vampires, zombies, and werewolves. Blood pooled at the bottom of some of the papers that looked way to real.

”Interesting. Really, uh... interesting.”

”Thanks, I really try to bring out the gore in each one using a special marker that looks like wet blood.”

”No kidding?”

Brendon started to get nauseous at the zombie flesh, and Gerard’s description of the right color of gangrene. He closed the book and leaned heavily on Gerard.

”Hey are you alright?”

”I don’t feel so good.”

Gerard moved to face Brendon. He looked at him, and Brendon tried to concentrate on his lips and what he was saying. Gerard used two fingers to lift Brendon’s chin. Brendon thought this was it, he was going to kiss him… then his stomach rolled. He covered his mouth as he ran out of the bedroom, and into the bathroom across from them and threw up. When Brendon finished he washed his face in the sink. he was so embarrassed. He was not getting a kiss this way.

”Uh, I think I will go home now.”

”Okay, are you sure you’re okay?”

”Yeah, I think I am.”

Brendon swayed a bit when he came out of the bathroom and fell into Gerard. Gerard caught him in his arms and tried to steady him, but he Brendon was still woozy and fell back into the wall taking Gerard with him. Gerard had Brendon pinned and was looking at his face intently. Brendon shifted and his thigh touched Gerard’s crotch.

”Ahhh”

Brendon froze, Gerard had a hard on and his leg was rubbing it. Brendon freaked out, and pushed Gerard away hard. Gerard fell on his ass confused.

”I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW AT SCHOOL!”

Brendon ran down the stairs and out the door just as Mikey and Frank were coming in. Brendon heard Frank as he ran down the path.

”Gee, did you show Brendon your art?”

”He asked!”

”Oh Gee.”

Brendon heard Mikey as he rounded the corner and sprinted home.

*

*

*

Brendon lay huddled under the covers of his bed.

”What the fuck!?Why was he hard?! Did he get turned on by me throwing up!?”

Brendon ducked his head further under the covers. This was definitely going to be harder than he thought.


	2. A Rival Appears?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a first failed attempt, Brendon tried again to seduce Gerard, but another boy appears and Brendon realizes there may be more to Gerard than he thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings! After having a rough day at work, I was so happy to see that this chapter was ready to go up. I needed something funny and lighthearted to make me feel better. ^-^
> 
> So Brendon continues to attempt to seduce Gerard and Gerard remains clueless. After the disaster of the home visit, Brendon is plotting other ways to snare Gerard, but after another imperfect date, now Brendon has to deal a possible rival...and no it's not Frank. ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy this lighthearted and amusing chapter. ^-^

_***Brendon***_

”I can’t believe you ran.”

”*groan* Shut up Spencer.”

Brendon had his head on his desk. He just finished telling Spencer what happened on Friday. Now it was Monday, Brendon was trying to avoid Gerard as much as possible. Gerard was standing in the corner talking to some of his friends. He looked over and made eye contact with Brendon. Gerard tried to smile, but Brendon turned away with a huff.

”So you try with another guy then.”

”What?”

Spencer had been talking to him, but Brendon did not notice. 

”Well it’s not like you have any feelings invested in him, so you choose another boy.”

”Wait, you just want me to give up on him?”

”Brendon you just said…”

”I know, but he…”

”Look if this is going to work you are going to have to talk to him again.”

”Yeah, well I am not going back to his house, that’s for sure.”

”So how about a date outside the house? We can go on a double date to the wave pool.”

Brendon looked at Spencer. That might work, but…

”Spence, how come you never talk about your boyfriend with me?”

”Because you always turn everything around on you again.”

”I do not!”

”Whatever, look, let’s just do this.”

They found Gerard on the floor with his sketchbook. Brendon went green knowing what kind of stuff Gerard was drawing. 

”Hey Gerard, We were thinking of going to the water park this weekend.”

”Oh?”

”Yeah, It would be my boyfriend, me, and Brendon. We were wondering if you would want to join us?”

”Uh, well I have drama and…”

Brendon still could not look at Gerard, but he needed to get him to go.

”Come on Gee, please?”

”I, uh, alright, yeah sure.”

”Great, so we will meet you at the bus station on Saturday morning.”

”Sure.”

Spencer and Brendon walk away from Gerard back to their desks. Brendon can see out of the corner of his eye that Gerard went back to his sketchbook, but he is smiling a little. It makes Brendon’s heart flutter a bit, and… What? No! That did not just happen!

*

*

*

_***Time Stamp: Saturday Morning***_

Brendon is waiting at the bus stop for everyone. He spent the whole week finding the perfect swimsuit to knock Gerard out.

”Yo.”

Brendon turns and sees Spencer walk up to him with a tall man… Wait a minute, man? Yes, and the cliché of dark and handsome applies here too. The guy has his arm around Spencer’s shoulders as they stop.

”Hey Brendon, this is my boyfriend Dallon.”

”Hey, uh, you don’t go to our school do you?”

”Nope, I’m a junior in college.”

”YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU'RE DATING AN OLDER MAN!?”

”Well thank you Brendon, now the whole fucking station knows!”

”Easy there sweetheart, it just took him by surprise, that’s all.”

Spencer huffed and crossed his arms, but allowed himself to be soothed by Dallon’s hands on his shoulders. Meanwhile, Brendon was having all sorts of wrong thoughts about what they do in bed, when an out of breath Gerard came running up with… his brother and the midget.

”*puff puff wheeze* Hey, sorry guys, I got delayed. My mom decided to go out today, now I have to watch my little brother.”

”That’s cool, I understand, I have a little sister myself.”

”Oh, hey, you must be Spencer’s boyfriend.”

”Dallon, nice to meet you.”

Gerard brings his hand out of his pocket to shake with Dallon and several pieces of colorful plastic cascade to the floor.

”Gee, are those the jeans you wore yesterday?”

”Yeah, I was in a hurry today and…”

Dallon reaches down and picks up the pieces to look at them. Gerard is blushing, and Brendon wonders what that is all about. Dallon opens his hand revealing the plastic has numbers on it.

”Was it a good game?”

”Nah, we got our asses handed to us because Gee, is a hard ass DM.”

The midget stepped up and picked up the rest of the plastic, and handed them to Gerard. Brendon stood there still puzzled by all this. Gerard took the pieces from the boy and pocketed them again.

”I play a pretty decent Ranger.”

”Really? We could use one in the party, Mikey is our Magic User, and Frank likes to be a Rogue.”

”Cool, we will talk later then. By the way, nice dice.”

”Thanks! Sharpies are my favorite!”

Brendon watched the exchange between Gerard and Dallon. Gerard had a look of reverence in his eyes for Dallon which pissed Brendon off. Gerard was his conquest! He pushed his way between the two.

”Wait a minute, what the hell are you guys talking about?”

Gerard jumped back, embarrassed.

”Uh, Dungeons and Dragons?”

”What? Isn’t that a game for losers who play in their parent’s basement?”

”Hey Gee, he knows where we play!”

”Shut up Frank.”

Gerard was clearly upset and looking at the ground now. His brother walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

”Actually many famous people used to play D&D, including Bill Gates.”

Gerard smiled when Dallon gave this tidbit of information. Brendon did not like this, so he took Gerard’s arm and looked up and him making a puppy face.

”Oh Gee, I’m sorry, that was rude of me. I guess I was just jealous that you guys knew more about it than I do. I felt left out.”

He added a little pout in there along with a flutter of his eyelashes. Gerard looked down at him and gave him a soft smile.

”It’s alright, lots of people misunderstand the game. Maybe one day I can show it to you.”

”That would be lovely.”

”All right, now that everything is settled, can we get on the bus?”

Everyone nodded at Spencer’s announcement, and they all boarded.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard was the first one out of the dressing room. He had on his swim trunks with an open button down shirt. He hated having his skin exposed, but this place did not allow t-shirts in the pool. He sighed and went to sit down at the edge of the pool. He put his feet in the water, and kicked back and forth. Secretly, he was happy that his mom made him take Mikey. It was awkward knowing that Spencer was here with his boyfriend, and that he and Brendon… well was there a he and Brendon? I mean they spent all last week avoiding each other after what happened at his house. What did happen? Gerard never figured it out. Mikey said it was because of Gerard’s art, but Frank said that his art was awesome, and who was he to argue with that? All these thoughts went out the window when Brendon emerged from the dressing room. He was wearing a yellow and green bikini style bottom, which shaped his thighs nicely. The cut was perfect too, and Gerard wondered what the back looked like. Brendon sauntered up to Gerard, hips swaying slightly, and stood with his hands resting on his hips.

”Well, what do you think?”

”It’s nice, I uh, like the colors.”

”Thanks, but I was not sure if the cut was good. It makes my thighs look wrong. See?”

Brendon turned then cocked his hip a bit, and Gerard could see the curve of his ass now. He swallowed hard and shook his head. Gerard's voice cracking a bit as he stuttered his answer.

”Nope, I-I-I don’t see anything wrong at all with the cut.”

Brendon smiled and bent down to him. He lifted his chin with his fingers a bit.

”Thanks Gee.”

They were so close, and Gerard could see the reflection of the water in Brendon’s eyes. He was about to compliment him again when they heard a shout.

”GERONIMO!”

Suddenly, they were soaked with pool water. When Gerard looked up he saw a huge splash wave in the water then Frank surfacing in the middle of it.

”Frankie! Leave some water in the fucking pool!”

”My bad Gee!”

”Sorry, Gerard, I tried to stop him.”

Mikey walked up looking awkward in shorts that were too long for his body. He kept pulling them up higher than his hips to adjust the string. His glasses were held on by a silicone band.

”Just keep an eye on him alright?”

”Sure Gee, you have fun on your date, I got Frankie.”

Gerard blushed when Mikey mentioned date, and looked up at Brendon. The water was dripping off his skin and it glistened where the sun came in through the glass ceiling of the pool house. Brendon smiled at him and extended his hand.

”Come on Gee, let’s go find Spencer.”

”Yeah, uh sure.”

He waved bye to Mikey, and went off with Brendon, still holding his hand.

_***Brendon***_

Brendon was pissed. He was having a moment with Gerard when the midget fucked it up. Still, it was progress. Gerard was looking at him, so he knows he did good with the swimsuit choice. They found Spencer and Dallon placing their towels on a couple of lounges.

”So, what should we do first… hey did you guys go swimming already?”

”No, his stupid midget friend took out half the pool with a cannonball.”

”Hey! Don’t call Frank that!”

Gerard dropped Brendon’s hand and Brendon took a step back. Gerard’s face was schooled in anger. Quickly Brendon tried to recover.

”No, I just, he made me angry, and the water was cold.”

Brendon looked down like he was being admonished, and stuck his hands behind his back in a submissive stance. Through his lashes he saw Gerard soften again. He also saw Spencer roll his eyes, he knew Brendon’s games.

”No, shit, sorry, I just, he’s like a little brother to me too, so I feel the need to protect him and…”

"It’s all right Gerard. I understand where you are coming from. He can’t help being small and full of energy right?”

Dallon had rested a comforting hand on Gerard’s shoulder, and Gerard turned his attention toward the older man. Once again reverence in his eyes.

”Yeah, exactly. Thanks Dallon.”

Gerard placed his hand over Dallon’s, and that's when Brendon had enough of Spencer’s boyfriend trying to steal his... wait no, conquest, fuck buddy, yeah that’s it. That is what Gerard was. Brendon grabbed for Gerard’s hand again and began to pull him.

”Come on Gee, time's a wasting, let’s go have some fun!”

Brendon pulled Gerard away towards the rides. They made their way to the slides, and of course Brendon chose the biggest one.

”I-I-I-I don’t know about this Brendon.”

”Oh come on, it will be fun!”

They climbed the stairs and got in line. When it was their turn, Brendon sat in front of Gerard on the wet mat.

”Now hold on tight folks.”

The guy pushed them off and Brendon squealed in delight. Suddenly he felt Gerard circle his waist and grab him tightly. ‘More progress.’ Brendon thought as they went around the second turn. Gerard buried his face in Brendon’s neck, and Brendon sighed after feeling his warm breath on his skin. They neared the bottom then splashed into the water along with the mat. Brendon came up first with Gerard clinging to the wet mat.

"That was so much fun! Let’s go again!”

”What?”

”Come on Gee!”

*

*

*

Brendon was having so much fun now. They had been on the ride more than seven times. Each time Gerard held onto him tighter and tighter, and once almost bit into his neck. Brendon kind of wished he would. This time when they got to the line, Spencer and Dallon were there, as well as Mikey and Frank.

”Hey guys!”

”Wow, Gee, you don’t look so good.”

”Yeah, how did you get him up here?”

Brendon gave Mikey and Frank a puzzled look when they said this. He then looked at Spencer and Dallon who were getting settled on the wet mat. Gerard let go of Brendon’s hand and leaned on the railing by the entrance a little.

”What do you mean Mikey?”

”Gerard did not tell you?”

Brendon looked over at Gerard who was looking a little paler than usual, but Dallon was talking to him right now.

”Tell me what?”

”Man, Gee’s afraid of heights!”

”What?!”

Brendon looked over at Gerard again as he accepted a pat on the shoulder by Dallon.

”All right folks, here we go.”

”Huh, wait, whaaaaaaaaaa!”

”Gerard!”

Gerard lost his footing as the attendant pushed Spencer and Dallon off, and Dallon still had his hand on Gerard's shoulder. He fell into Dallon’s lap, and the three of them went down with Gerard screaming all the way. Brendon looked over at Mikey and Frank, but they just shrugged their shoulders and stepped up to go down the slide.

”Oh my God, what have I done!?”

Brendon raced down the stairs again to where the slide came out. When he got there, he saw Gerard on his back and Dallon was hovering over him with Spencer standing by. He leaned over and covered Gerard’s mouth with his own.

”Hey! What is he doing to my…”

Dallon moved away when Gerard coughed and sputtered, water trickled out of his mouth. Dallon helped him sit up and patted his back lightly.

”You all right man? You hit that water pretty hard.”

”*cough cough* Yeah thanks.”

Brendon stalked up to Gerard and stood there with his hands on his hips.

”Gerard, why didn’t you tell me you were afraid of heights?”

”I uh…”

”So when you were holding me and burying your face in my neck?”

”I was trying not to scream because I was scared.”

Brendon was upset now. All that time he thought that Gerard was trying to make a move on him when he was just…

”I’m going to get dressed!”

Brendon stalked away. There was no progress made today, just a wasted time. 

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

By the time they got off the bus, it was night. Brendon had still not spoken to Gerard and he could not figure out why. Mikey and Frank decided to head home for dinner. Spencer and Dallon were standing with Gerard as they watched a bunch of people walk by. They were all headed to the park.

”Oh, that’s right. There are fireworks tonight. Shall we go?”

”Yeah, that sounds like fun.”

Gerard just nodded. He was still trying to figure out what he had done to upset Brendon.

They made their way to the park and stood waiting for the show to begin. Brendon wandered off and stood alone. Gerard just stood watching him with his shoulders slumped. Dallon and Spencer came up to him, and Spencer put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

”You should go talk to him.”

”How, he won’t even look at me.”

”Gerard, Brendon is not the easiest person to get along with, but he does have feelings, and right now he is hurt that you did not tell him the truth.”

”I just didn’t want to ruin his good time.”

”Then tell him that.”

Gerard sighed and nodded. He went over to Brendon and stood behind him. He tried to find the words that he wanted to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead he hugged Brendon from behind. He pulled him close to his chest and tightly squeezed him. Gerard buried his face in his neck and tentively kissed the skin. He felt Brendon reach up and cover his wrist with his hand.

”I forgive you.”

At the moment the sky filled with exploding colors and sounds. The people around them oohhed and ahhed, but at that moment, only Brendon existed for Gerard.

_***Time Stamp: Monday***_

_***Brendon***_

”So we texted all weekend and he even invited me over to see that game thing he plays, but I had to…”

”So things are going well for the two of you then?”

Brendon stopped short. He turned to Spencer.

”Well, I mean, he is getting closer to trusting me, which means I am getting closer to him fucking me.”

”You know, you may just try dating the guy. I mean he is really nice and you could lose him to another you know.”

Brendon laughed out loud, his voice echoing in the hallway.

”Oh please come on, he is not exactly boyfriend material, and who would be interested in him other than a quick fuck anyway?”

”How about that guy over there?”

Brendon whipped his head around and saw a boy talking to Gerard in the hall. He pulled Spencer into the alcove so that he could eavesdrop on them.

”So I made these in Home Ec, but I am not sure how they came out.”

”I’m sure they are fine Ray.”

”Try one, please Gee Gee?”

Brendon bristled. This guy had a pet name for Gerard, and it was better than his!

”Ooh, this one is a little hard.”

”Yeah, I was afraid of that. Try another.”

”Mmmm, this one is good though.”

”Here, you can have the bag. I have more in the classroom.”

”Thanks Ray!”

”No problem Gee Gee.”

They turned and walked off together. Brendon and Spencer came out of hiding. Brendon stood there with his hands folded across his chest. Spencer smirked. 

”Gee Gee huh?”

”Shut up Spencer. I need to find out who this harlot is and why he is after my Gee.”

”Your Gee huh?”

”Well, I saw him first and decided to let him fuck me, so yeah, he is mine.”

Spencer shook his head.

”Come on, we’ll be late to class.”

*

*

*

All class Brendon did not pay attention. He was too busy trying to figure out how to ask Gerard about the other guy.

”Of course! Library time. I will be alone with him!”

_"Yeah, and then you can ask him who the tramp is."_

**"Maybe he’s not though, maybe that was something else I saw."**

_"Oh come on, he practically threw himself at Gerard."_

**”True and he was standing kind of close and…”**

”Hey, sleeping beauty, you just missed your boy leaving.”

Brendon looked up and Gerard was gone. He raced out of the classroom to the library, but when he got there, Gerard was holding the door open for that boy. Brendon ran back to the classroom and cowered in his seat. Spencer walked up to him and swatted him in the head.

”Ow, what was that for?”

”You, you coward. Go to the library and talk with Gerard.”

”I can’t that, _that_ boy is there.”

”So that is why you are here hiding from your duties?”

Spencer looked at Brendon and sighed. He grabbed Brendon by the arm and pulled him out of the classroom. They made their way over to the library. Just as they got there, the door opened and Gerard stepped out with the boy.

”So I will see you tonight Gee Gee?”

”Yeah Ray, I can’t wait.”

”Great, I will be over later. Bye Gee Gee.”

”Spencer, did you hear that!? He’s going over to his house!”

Spencer nodded. Gerard went back into the library, but Brendon turned the other way. He grabbed his books and headed home with Spencer in tow.

*

*

*

Brendon and Spencer crept down the alleyway near Gerard’s house.

”Well I don’t see the slut yet.”

”Brendon, you can’t call him that!”

”He is moving in on my conquest so…”

Spencer put a hand over Brendon’s mouth as four people came up the street. One was the boy, but there was another boy and to adults. They walked up to Gerard’s house and Brendon noticed that the boy was carrying a shopping bag.

”Hey, how are you, come on in Ray.”

”Thank you Mrs. Way.”

The door closed and Brendon stood there. He had not even met Gerard’s mom yet.

”Come on Spencer.”

They snuck down the side of the house to the enclosed backyard. The smell of something amazing wafted to their noses. They looked over the wall and saw a barbeque grill being tended to by two older men, one Brendon assumed was Gerard’s father. Then he saw Mikey and Frank talking to the other young boy that was with them. The two women were gabbing at the picnic table. Finally, Brendon caught sight of Gerard. He was standing with the boy Brendon was targeting, and the boy was feeding him something. Brendon watched as Gerard took the spoon in his mouth, and curled his tongue around it. The boy blushed as he removed the spoon from Gerard.

”Man Ray, that is just amazing!”

”Thanks Gee Gee, I tried to make it how you like it.”

”Well you were spot on!”

”Ray will make someone very happy one day huh?”

”Yes, he would make a great wife wouldn’t he Gerard?”

”Oh yes, they would be very lucky to have Ray.”

Gerard leaned in and kissed the boy's cheek, and Brendon watched the boy blush really hard as everyone else laughed.

”Still say he’s not a slut?”

”Well I…”

At that moment, Brendon’s stomach growled. Mikey was close enough to the wall that he heard it.

”Someone out there?”

Brendon tried to duck, but Mikey was tall for his age.

”Brendon? What are you doing here?”

”I just happen to be walking with Spencer and… Mikey, why didn’t you tell me that Gerard had a boyfriend?”

Mikey looked at Brendon and then back at his brother. Then he laughed.

”What? You mean Ray? Oh geeze Brendon, Ray and Gerard have been friends for as long as Frank I have been. They grew up together. Ray lives right next door.”

”So there is nothing going on between them?”

”Not now there isn’t. Gerard is completely oblivious to how Ray feels about him, and Ray is too shy to say anything. You never know though… one day he may get the courage, so you want to grab my brother first.”

Brendon blushed at this thought. He only wanted Gerard to take his virginity, but this boy Ray, yeah he has a name, is actually in love with Gerard. Well no matter, Brendon got there first, and he was going to make sure that Ray understood that at school tomorrow.

_***Time Stamp: The Next Day***_

Brendon saw Ray standing while talking to some classmates. He waited till he was alone and walked up to him.

”Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to you.”

”Me? You want to talk to me? But, but, but, you’re Brendon Urie!”

Brendon stopped. He looked at Ray. How did Ray know who he was?

”I mean, you are so good looking and popular, I never expected you to talk to me.”

”Ah, yes well, I am not above talking to others that are not on the same level as I am. So listen Ray…”

Ray squeaked and covered his mouth.

”And you know my name too?”

”Well of course, I saw you with Gerard and…”

Ray blushed at the mention of Gerard’s name and Brendon smirked. He had him now.

”You like him don’t you?”

”Uh well, I’ve known Gerard for a long time and….”

”But he does not know you do, does he?”

”No and I am too shy to say anything because he may not feel the same way.”

Brendon smirked again. Now to go in for the kill and let this poor fool know he stands no chance against him.

”Well don’t worry Ray, I am sure that you will find the courage one day to ask anoth…

”Really? You think so? Oh Brendon, I am so happy that you think that. I promise I will not give up. I know he will notice me one day! Right now I should just keep being myself right?”

Brendon was stunned, that was not what he was going to say. Ray was looking at him with such adoration though.

”Uh, yeah, just keep being yourself.”

Ray grabbed Brendon’s hands and beamed at him.

”You are such a wonderful person Brendon. I am so happy that I met you.”

”Of course! Everyone needs a friend like me.”

_***Spencer***_

Spencer dragged his hand down his face as he listened to the conversation. Instead of putting Ray in his place, Brendon made friends with him and practically encouraged Ray to keep pursuing Gerard. He walked away shaking his head. This was a lost episode.


	3. Picture Imperfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon learns of another one of Gerard's interests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think this is the shortest chapter i have ever written, but when i tried to go on, nothing seemed to work. There was supposed to be a second part, but it will make it's way into the next chapter. Again it just didn't feel right. Had to go with my gut on this one.
> 
> Brendon learns that Gerard in into photography and of course Brendon's memory takes a trip to fantasy land. Also the dark room visit turns into a disaster when Brendon finds himself in a compromising position with Gerard...the problem in Gerard has no idea. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy guys. ^-^

_***Brendon***_

It had been two weeks now, and Brendon could still not figure Gerard out. The boy was kind of quiet, and reserved at school, unless he was with his loser friends. He never opened up like that in front of Brendon. It kind of pissed him off.

_”Why am I so concerned about what he thinks of me?”_

**”Because honey you are insecure.”**

_”No I’m not! I could have any guy or girl in the school if I wanted! I don’t need him!”_

**”Oh? The why are you still pursuing him? Why are you not making him pursue you?”**

”Yeah, why aren’t I?!”

”Uh, Brendon, who are you talking to?”

Brendon jumped when Gerard walked right up to him. He freaked when he realized he was talking to himself, and hoped Gerard hadn’t heard any of it.

”Oh, I was just muttering something to myself.”

”Ah, all right.”

Gerard sat down and was listening to the teacher. and Brendon glanced over at him. He looked absolutely boring in their school uniform. His hair was fairly long and messy, his uniform showed off nothing amazing about his body. The boy's shoes were scuffed, and his satchel with his camera was… camera? Brendon looked again. Why did Gerard have a camera? Suddenly his head was filled with obscene thoughts of Gerard forcing Ray to pose for him in lurid positions.

_”Now Ray, let’s get rid of the rest of that covering so I can see all of you.”_

_”A-A-All right Gee.”_

_”That’s perfect Ray hold it right there.”_

The pictures got worse, and worse in Brendon’s head till he watched Gerard abandon the camera so he could attack Ray’s naked form.

”NO NO NO NO NO!”

”Yes, I agree with Mr. Urie, maid café’s have been done to death. We need a more unique idea for the upcoming school festival. I will ponder this and get back to you tomorrow.”

Brendon came around then realized that he was standing, shaking his head, and shouting out in the classroom with everyone looking at him. He sat down, very embarrassed. The bell rang so Gerard picked up his satchel, with his camera, and left the room. Brendon waited a few moments then followed.

”Hey Gee, are you going home?”

”Nah, not yet, I have to still get those pictures for the presentation this weekend.”

”All right, well we are still on for Friday night right?”

”Oh yeah, if you think you can handle the DM’s wrath.”

Brendon watched as Gerard’s friend’s chuckle as they parted ways. Gerard kept going to the end of the hall then went into one of the classrooms. Brendon strode up to it, figuring to catch him in the act of something. He peered in and saw Gerard sitting at a desk with his camera. Gerard suddenly looked up.

”Brendon?”

”Hey Gerard. I was just heading down the hall, and saw you here and…”

”But this hall is a dead end?”

”Yeah, so who are you waiting for…Ray perhaps?”

”W-W-What? No! This is my photography club, I uh… Did you think there is something going on with Ray and me?”

”No! Well uh… so where are the rest of the members?”

”Oh, um uh… they are on other assignments. I came in to check my camera, and gather supplies before I left. Hey, you would not want to come with me would you?”

Brendon suddenly had visions of going all over the country, posing in front old beautiful scenery as Gerard complimented him, and told him that he was his muse.

”Of course I will go with you! I mean it could not be much fun for you if I didn’t right?”

Brendon smirked then winked at Gerard as he went three shades of red and got up quickly from the desk. He grabbed Brendon’s hand, and pulled him out the door.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

*click click click*

Gerard was getting some amazing pictures for the festival. He just grabbed this gorgeous shot of the sun through the trees. It should look amazing when it's developed. He brought the camera down then looked over at Brendon. He could tell that he was bored. It really was not much fun watching him take pictures. He had to find a way to make it up to the poor boy. Gerard spotted a crepe cart not far off. He went and purchased two kinds of crepes and brought them over to Brendon.

”Hey Brendon, I’m sorry this is not much fun. Um… here, you can have whichever one you want.”

Gerard held out the two crepes, and he watched Brendon’s eyes light up as he took the strawberry one. Then he looked at Gerard, and tipped his head away in a huff.

”Well I guess this will have to do as a start of making it up to me.”

Gerard wondered if he was really that upset, but did not ask. They sat on the bench in front of the water, and Gerard watched Brendon delicately nibble on his crepe. He took small bites of the pastry, and licked at the fruit and crème filling. Gerard went slightly red watching Brendon’s tongue flicker out to lap up some crème that dropped on his thumb. He turned away quickly, and started to eat his hazelnut crepe.

”So what happens next?”

”Oh, well I have to go back to the school now to develop this film in the darkroom.”

”Darkroom?”

”Yeah, I know this was kind of boring, but…”

”All right, let’s go.”

Gerard looked at Brendon, and just blinked. Brendon took Gerard’s hand then started to lead him out of the park towards the school again.

_***Brendon***_

Oh this was perfect. Brendon had the excuse he needed to get Gerard alone, and now in the dark. He grinned inside at what could happen in a dark room as they entered the school. Gerard never let go of Brendon’s hand the whole time they walked through the deserted halls to the photography room. He opened the door for Brendon, and flipped on the lights. He walked to a door a few feet away.

”So this is the dark room. Once we are inside, we cannot leave until we are finished developing okay?”

Brendon was thinking about what he planned on developing with Gerard in there. Gerard opened the door, and gathered his camera up then walked into the room. Brendon followed, and closed, and locked the door. He looked around, and saw the room was small. It had a table with a shelf of chemicals along with a shallow sink to pour them in. He also saw a mannequin? He went up and touched it. It was soft like real skin. He turned to Gerard, and Gerard shrugged.

”Someone borrowed it for a photo, guess they never returned it.”

Gerard placed the camera on the table then turned back to Brendon. 

”All right I am going to turn the lights off now then the red light will come on. Oh and watch out, the cords run all over the place.”

Brendon nodded as Gerard reached behind him and flicked the switch. They were plunged into darkness for a moment, till another switch was hit, and a red hue bathed the room. Gerard smiled at Brendon then turned to his work. While Gerard was distracted, Brendon put his plan in action.

_”Yes, he is mine now. Once I pounce on him, he will succumb to my super sexy body, and submit to me willingly.”_

**”Yeah or he will freak out and punch you.”**

_”No way, he will be too overcome with lust to even think of anything else except ravaging me.”_

**”I hope you are right.”**

_”Of course I am!”_

”Why am I arguing with myself again?”

”Huh?”

”Nothing.”

Gerard turned back around, and Brendon started to unbutton his shirt. He slipped his pants off then after taking a big breath, took off his underwear as well. He started to creep towards Gerard, scrunching his hands into a grabby motion. He was a breath away, and almost on him when Gerard coughed, which caused Brendon to jump back.

_”What the fuck is wrong with me?”_

**”Yeah, he’s just a random guy you chose to make your first.”**

_”Right, this won’t matter. Once the sex is over, I can go look for another guy with confidence right?”_

**”Right, now go get 'em tiger!”**

Brendon congratulated himself on his little pep talk then creeped up on Gerard again with a renewed sense of purpose. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Gerard froze while Brendon panicked. Here he was half naked in a room with Gerard at school. Reality came crashing down, and he quickly tuned to hide.

”Hey anyone in there?”

”Uh Yeah, hey Joe, It’s Gerard. Just developing my film for the festival.”

”Oh, all right. Well I just dropped in to grab my portfolio. See you at the festival then?”

”Yeah sure, bye.”

The voice ceased and left. Gerard went to turn around, and face Brendon, but Brendon was still panicked. In his frazzled state he stepped back, and tripped over a wire. As soon as he tripped all the lights went out.

”Oh shit, sorry Brendon you must have tripped the cord when we got startled. Hang on, I will find it.”

Gerard got quiet suddenly and Brendon heard him getting down on the floor. Brendon did the same thing, but to find his clothing. He cursed his stupid idea. He felt around for something fabric crawling around on his hands and knees. Where the fuck was it?

”Brendon, make sure you don’t move so I know where you are okay?”

Brendon did not answer back. He had moved away from where Gerard saw him last. He continued to inch around feeling in the dark then his hand touched something soft, and he did a quick internal victory shout. It was his shirt. Brendon sat up as he quickly gathered his clothing, and was about to crawl to the wall when Gerard crashed into him and pushed him face first into the floor.

”What the fuck is this? Oopps, sorry Brendon, I did not mean to curse like that. I guess I am hanging out with Frankie too much. I think I found the mannequin though. I swore it was on the other side of the room. I must have gotten turned around.”

Brendon hitched his breath as Gerard ran his hands along his ass and thighs. He had to hold back a moan as his fingers dipped into his flesh experimenting with the softness of what he thought was a lifeless dummy. He hoped that Gerard could not feel the warmth of his flesh. He certainly hoped he would not reach around the front.

”Wow Brendon, this thing really feels lifelike. I wish I knew where you were so you could feel it too. If Frank were here, he would come up with something crude to say right now.”

Brendon swallowed as Gerard pushed forward against his ass, and he felt his cock through the roughness of his school uniform. He was not hard, but it was there, and it was defined.

”Brendon are you still all right? I don’t like that I can’t hear you. Say something please?”

Brendon tossed one of his shoes across the room where he was, then projected an echoed cough at the same time. He hoped it sounded like it came from the other side of the room.

”Oh good, stay still though or you might fall. Let me pick up this dummy to see if the cord is under it.”

Gerard wrapped his arms around Brendon in an attempt to pick him up and moved him. This made him pull Brendon more to his body, and further into his lap against his crotch. Brendon was hard, and it was painfully obvious.

”Jesus, I may need your help Brendon, this thing is heavy!”

Brendon would have punched Gerard at that point. He was not heavy! He had a perfect figure from his dieting and exercise. He would have, but Gerard lost his balance, and fell with Brendon onto his lap with an oof.

”Hey Brendon, I think I found the plug. Hang on, let me put the dummy down first.”

Gerard tossed Brendon aside, and Brendon quickly scrambled away with his clothing. He pulled his pants on, forgetting his underwear then quickly buttoned his shirt haphazardly.

”And got it!”

Gerard looked up as the lights came on, and Brendon turned his back as fast as he could.

”Hey, where did the dummy go?”

Before Gerard had a chance to do anything Brendon opened the lock, and bolted from the room, leaving Gerard on the floor to stare at the now vacant space. Gerard crawled over, and picked up some fabric on the floor and gasped. He promptly fainted with Brendon’s underwear in his hand.


	4. Miss(ed) Popularity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is still trying to find way to get Gerard to notice him. What will happen during school festival when they both go for first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So this chapter could be considered the continuation of the last one. They should have been together, but I needed to figure out how to create the scene more believable. 
> 
> Mostly Brendon conniving and failing and Gerard being awkward and clueless. You know, the reason you are reading this fic.
> 
> Lots of chuckles and aww moments in this one and a cameo of Hyper!Frankie. ^0^
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

_***Brendon***_  
 

A week had gone by and Brendon had not spoken to Gerard. He had been so embarrassed about what happened in the dark room that every time Gerard tried to speak to him, he made an excuse to leave. Fortunately Gerard did not try all that often. Brendon watched from afar as Gerard talked with his gaming friends, and once he might have followed Gerard when he went out to the movies with his brother and Frank. Frank looked so comfortable next to Gerard, practically in his lap for the whole movie. Brendon did not even care when Frank kissed Gerard on the cheek to thank him for buying his candy. Nope, not one bit. At one point he was in the bathroom trying to pull the popcorn out of his hair that some asshole spilled from the balcony and landed on him when Mikey walked in.

”Hey.”

”Hey.”

”What movie are you seeing?”

Brendon blushed and mumbled out the same one he knew Mikey was there for.

”You should come sit with us.”

Brendon made some excuse that the guy who dropped popcorn on him also dropped soda and that he felt all sticky, that he was probably going to go home. Mikey nodded and after washing his hands headed for the door.

”You should get your money back then.”

”I should. Thanks.”

That was it and Mikey left. Brendon breathed a deep sigh then left the room and the theater.

 

*

*

*

 

When Brendon arrived at school on Monday there was an envelope on his desk. He picked it up and looked around, but no one seemed to be paying attention. He opened it and two free movie passes fell out, along with a folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and cracked a smile when he saw a drawing of a movie worker surrounded by zombies shaking their fists, well the arms they held, at the guy. They were all covered with spilled popcorn and soda. The guy was cringing and holding out passes to them.

“Hey, heard you had some trouble at the movies. Hope these make it better."

"G”

Brendon looked up in the middle of his smile as Gerard walked in and sat down at his desk.

”Hey.”

”Hey.”

”So uh…”

”All right class settle down. Sorry, for it taking so long to choose a theme for the school festival. Family emergency and I realize that it means we only have a week left, but I think we could still pull it off. So, the class had an anonymous vote and the chosen theme is haunted house. Now let’s choose parts.”

The teacher called out various roles and students raised their hands. Brendon was still wondering what Gerard was going to say to him when he thought of a part he could use to his advantage.

”Me!”

Brendon shot up out of his chair waving his hand. The teacher smiled.

”All right, so Brendon will be the haunting spirit. That is it. The rest of you will make scenery and props. Oh and does anyone here belong to the photography club?”

Gerard raised his hand.

”Good, we need behind the scenes pics for the festival bulletin board. All right class, we have a lot to do before Saturday so let’s get to it!”

The class began to move to their appropriate circles to discuss who does what. Brendon turned to Gerard again.

”So, thank you for this, but you didn’t have to.”

”Well Mikey told me what happened to you and I…”

”Brendon come on, we have to measure you for your costume and practice make up!”

Brendon was dragged away before he could find out again what Gerard was going to say. He sighed about the woe that was his life.

   
_***Gerard***_  
 

”Over here Gerard, get a picture of us painting this tree!”

”Sure, coming.*click*”

”Gerard, what about Mai’s vampire costume?”

”Right.*click*”

”Gerard, get the moon coming out from behind the clouds.”

”*click*Got it.”

 

”Oh Gerard what about…”

Gerard was running around the classroom taking pictures of everything going on. Every time he tried to find Brendon, someone would call him to another part of the classroom. He had not been able to talk to Brendon for most of the week too. He really wanted to ask him to the movies. At one point he had gotten close to Brendon, but by then they messed up his makeup and Brendon shot him a death glare if he took a picture of him. Gerard sighed as he made his way to the dark room to develop more pictures. Once he had the ones he needed he spread them all out on the table. They looked good and would be a nice addition to the festival board. As he went through them he pulled one that he had been keeping in his pocket. He did not mean to, but that day in the park, he had captured Brendon in one of his photos. He was turning to Gerard to ask something and his face was lit up with a smile. The picture had a crease through it because Gerard had taken it out so much, but it never touched Brendon’s profile. His brother caught him with it at breakfast.

_”Man Gee, you got it bad. Just talk to the boy.”_

_”I keep trying, but he is always busy and…”_

_”Try harder.”_

_Then Mikey stole a piece of his toast and left the room. Gerard smiled at the picture again._

”Tomorrow. Tomorrow at the festival, I will ask him.”

Gerard felt good saying this out loud. It made it more real. He packed up his camera and gathered up the photos as he turned the light off and left for home.

   
_***Brendon***_  
 

”Ugh, this is so fucking boring!”

Brendon had been hunched in the hidden box for it seemed like hours. Each time someone approached he had to spring out and demand their soul as he pulled them towards him. Mostly it was girls that he did this to. They shrieked for their boyfriends to rescue them from the stunningly beautiful spirit. It was nice to know that he retained his beauty while being equally as scary. He heard more footsteps and voices. When they got close enough he sprang up and said his line in a haunting voice.

**_”Give me your soul and I may let you leave this house alive.”_ **

”Hi Brendon.”

”Oh Spencer, it’s only you. I don’t need your soul, I have it already.”

”Gee thanks jerk.”

”Hello Brendon.”

”Hey Dallon.”

They talked for a few moments since no one was behind them.

”Have you seen Gerard?”

”He was walking around with Mikey and Frank taking random shots of people having fun.”

”You gotta get him in here!”

Brendon did a death grip on Spencer’s waist.

”All right, all right, just let go of me!”

Spencer and Dallon left, and Brendon went back to work thinking of how he was going to use this opportunity to really kiss Gerard this time.

”Wow, they did a decent job here.”

About twenty minutes later, Brendon heard Mikey’s voice to the left of him. That must have meant Gerard was there too and on the right. He waited till they got real close and then he sprang up with his eyes closed and pulled Gerard to him quickly.

”Give me your soul or I will suck it out of you.”

”Well okay, but I think Gee might get upset at you.”

Brendon opened his eyes and saw that he was holding Frank. He pushed him away in disgust and looked around.

”Where’s Gerard?”

”Oh, he had to use the bathroom, so we came instead.”

”Oh.”

_”Attention festival goers. The contest for most popular student will be starting shortly. All those wishing to participate please head to the main stage in the court yard.”_

”Oohhh, I want to go see that Mikey!”

”Sure Frankie, let’s just get through the rest of the house. Bye Brendon.”

”Bye.”

”Brendon, I am so sorry.”

Spencer came running up to him.

”We tried to find Gerard, but we…”

”Help me out of this. I have to enter that contest!”

Dallon gave him a hand and Brendon kissed him on the cheek as he ran off to the dressing room. He changed quickly and reapplied his make up properly. He made his way to the center stage, and saw all of the contestants sadden when he arrived. He smirked. They knew they did not have a chance. He took his spot and waited for the votes to roll in. 

”All right folks we are just minutes from letting you guys cast your electronic vote for who you think is the most popular student. Remember it does not matter if it is a boy or girl.”

Brendon watched the long line start in front of him. He smiled at them and winked as he blew kisses watching them swoon. Out of the corned of his eye though, he saw another line forming that was quite long. He peered down and saw a boy _almost _as good looking as he was. He did not know who he was though. He had fairly flawless skin and a decent smile. He also was pretty well dressed. Then the boy caught Brendon’s eye and smirked at him and Brendon was determined that this boy would not beat him. He turned on the charm to the boys and girls in front of him and struck poses. Soon he saw Spencer, Dallon, Mikey, and Frank in the line. He did not see Gerard though. Behind him the votes kept coming in and his tally was rising higher and higher, but so was the other boy's.__

”All right folks, voting is almost done, but before we end it how about a few words from our contestants!”

The announcer moved in random order around the stage talking to the boys and girls standing up there. When he got to the strange boy, Brendon strained to hear.

”Hello everyone! My name is William Beckett and I am new to your school! Even though I have only been here for a short time, everyone has been super nice and friendly to me. I just wanted to say thank you!”

The crowd cheered and more people got in his line. He smiled and waved at them and Brendon wanted to tear his obviously dyed hair out at the roots.

”All right and now we have Brendon Urie!”

”Hi everyone! It has been a great year so far and you all have been wonderful showing your school spirit at the festival! I know you care about this school as much as I do, and want to make it the best it can be! Thank you all who helped out in creating the booths and activities too! You guys are the true heroes of our school!”

The crowd exploded and Brendon just clapped his hands for them. After that you could not see the end of his line and Spencer and Dallon were standing nearby, smiling at him. In the end he did kind of mean all those words. He liked his school and his popularity did really help it.

”All right the voting is over and the results are…”

Everyone looked at the tally and Brendon got nervous when the high numbers were still moving over the new boy, William, but in the end they stopped with the higher number over Brendon. He squealed and jumped up and down as they announced him the winner. He took his crown and sash, and thanked them all. He looked over the crowd and saw his friends, but not Gerard. This made his face falter a little. He got off the stage to be congratulated by everyone and made his way over to Spencer.

”He’s not here.”

”Oh, you mean Gee?”

Brendon saw Mikey and Frank walking over. Frank’s arms were full of stuffed toys and a stack of cotton candy bigger than his head.

”He was in a photo contest and he won.”

”Yeah, he almost did not make it with all the toys he won playing games with me!”

Brendon looked at all the stuff that Gerard had won for Frank and his heart sank.

”All right boys and girls, it is bonfire time! Anyone who wants to dance with Miss Popularity line up!”

Spencer took Brendon’s crown and held it as he went to meet the first partner. He sighed as he danced with him. The one he wanted to dance with was not there.

   
_***Gerard***_  
 

”One more please!”

Gerard stood with his winning photo. It was one that he took with Brendon in the park. It was not as nice as the one in his pocket as far as he was concerned, but it was still beautiful. He wanted to get out and vote for Brendon in the contest he was in, but when he found out he won, which he never thought he would, he had to stick around for interviews for the school paper and photo opportunities. The good news was that the local paper came by and took his picture too. A man from a gallery gave him his card and asked Gerard to call to discuss some commission works. Gerard smiled and thanked him, but his head was not there.

”Hey Gee, great job!”

”Thanks Frankie.”

”You should go see Brendon.”

Gerard looked at Mikey.

”Yeah, give him what you won for him!”

Gerard placed his hand in his pocket and fingered the necklace. It took him six tries to get the one he wanted. It was perfect for Brendon.

”Okay, I’ll go.”

Gerard made his way to the courtyard and the bonfire. He saw a long line of boys and girls wanting to dance with Brendon. He took a deep breath and got in line at the end. As it moved, he watched Brendon dance with a smile on his face and the glow of the bonfire behind him. He really was beautiful and Gerard felt inadequate around him. It seemed like it took forever, but finally he was close to the front and Brendon saw him. At first he smiled,  but then he acted like he remembered something and turned away. This bothered Gerard. Maybe he was mad that he was not able to vote for him. He should have never listened to Mikey and entered that contest. When he was at the front Brendon regarded him frostily.

”So you decided to show up huh?”

He placed his hands on Brendon’s waist and they started to dance.

”Mikey had me enter a photo contest with one of the pictures I took with you at the park. I won and had to stay to be congratulated.”

”Oh. Which one was it?”

”The one with the light pouring through the trees on the lake.”

”I liked that one.”

”Yeah me too.”

They continued to dance around till the music stopped and it was announced that the festival was over. Even though the music stopped Gerard did not let go of Brendon. They stood there with the fire dancing in Brendon’s eyes.

”Oh, I have something for you. I won it in a game. It took me six tries and…”

Brendon stepped back from Gerard and waited. Gerard took a deep breath and pulled the necklace out of his pocket. He handed it to Brendon. It was nothing amazing like the boy himself, but the way the fire sparkled off of the little gold plated B made Gerard smile. Brendon did not say anything. He handed the necklace back to Gerard and Gerard’s heart sank. Then Brendon turned around and stood there. Gerard did not know what to do. He just stared at his back.

”Well? What are you waiting for?”

Gerard startled as Brendon turned his head to look at him.

”Put it on me!”

”Oh!”

Gerard fumbled with the clasp and placed it over Brendon’s head and then closed it again. His hand lingered a little on the nape of Brendon’s neck and Brendon reached back and placed his own hand on top.

”You missed my spiritual debut.”

”You must have been frightening.”

”I would have sucked out your soul.”

Brendon turned around in Gerard’s arms and looked at him. Gerard licked his lips and leaned forward a little.

”HEY GEE, YOU FOUND HIM!”

Gerard collided his head with Brendon as Frank startled them both running over and leaping onto Gerard’s back, bringing him down to his knees.

”Ugh, Frankie, what did I tell you about jumping on me?”

”Don’t do it around any sharp objects!”

Frank smiled at him and Gerard laughed. By then everyone had joined them. Gerard looked up and saw Brendon talking to Spencer. He noted that he was fiddling with the necklace and Gerard figured that whatever Brendon was angry at him for was forgiven.

   
_***Time Stamp: One Week Before Christmas***_ `  
   
_***Brendon***_  
 

Brendon was sitting with Spencer in the classroom listening to him talk about the plans he had with Dallon before Christmas.

”What about you Bren?”

Brendon looked up at Gerard who was fiddling with his camera at his desk. He sighed.

”No plans yet.”

The truth was that several boys and girls had asked Brendon to go out with him for Christmas Eve, but not the one he was waiting for.

”*sigh*Brendon, why don’t you just ask him. You know how shy he is.”

Brendon reached up and played with his necklace. He had not taken it off since Gerard gave it to him that night. Maybe he would have to. They had Library duties soon. He would strike there.

 

*

*

*

 

Gerard was sorting books and kept glancing over at him. Brendon was still trying to wait it out for Gerard to ask him.

”Uh Brendon?”

”Yes Gee?”

”Uh… could you hand me that book over there?”

Brendon practically threw the book at the boy then turned away and folded his arms.

”L-L-Listen Brendon, a-a-a-are you doing anything on Christmas Eve?”

”What?”

”N-Never mind, it’s stupid.”

”No what, what were you going to say?”

”W-W-Well a bunch of us are getting together for a little party and I was wondering…”

Well it was not what he expected, but it was still something. Brendon got up quickly and gathered up his books.

”Humph, well I suppose I can make an appearance, but before that we have to go to dinner. I am not going to eat party food and getting fat.”

”O-Okay, I can do that.”

”Fine, meet me in the park at six.”

Brendon left the room quickly to avoid his excitement. He was going on a date with Gerard and finally he was going to get that first kiss.

   
 


	5. Is he Worth It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why should I get that loser anything?"
> 
> "Because that "loser" as you call him, puts up with your crazy shit and hair brained ideas and for that alone he deserves a medal, but I am sure he will settle for chocolate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, third chapter update (well different fics) today! I have not had this much free time in years! ^-^
> 
> So Brendon still is trying to make his master plan come true with the completely clueless Gerard. Of course things do not go as Brendon plans and there always seems to be something that gets in his way, but Brendon is persistent, or stubborn take your pick, and continues to push unheeded of the giant brick wall he keeps smashing his head against. Will he ever learn or will Gerard finally get a clue? Nah. ^0^

***Brendon***

”Yes! I came and conquered!”

”Brendon, all you did was kiss him and…”

No! It was much more than that, it was a French kiss and it was magical and perfect and now that I got that out of the way it is only a matter of time before he fucks me and I lose my virginity and then I can start in on the other 99 guys!”

**”Uh…were we not both there when this horrible kiss happened?”**

”What are you talking about? It was amazing and perfect like in the movies and…”

**”Oh so in the movies people crash their teeth and bend their noses sideways as they nearly slip and fall on the garbage in the alley…”**

”And the scenery was perfect with…”

”Who are you talking to?!”

”Ah…no one?”

Spencer looked at Brendon and he cursed his habit of talking to his inner self. Still, no matter what, he did have an amazing Christmas with Gerard and even though the kiss was awkward, it was still pretty nice.

”Brendon are you even listening to me?”

”Of course Spence, will you just repeat the question?”

Spencer huffed and crossed his arms.

”I said, what are you getting for Gerard for Valentine ’s Day?”

Brendon looked and Spencer and scoffed.

”Why should I get that loser anything?”

Spencer sighed and rolled his eyes.

”Because that “loser” as you call him, puts up with your crazy shit and hair brained ideas and for that alone he deserves a medal, but I am sure he will settle for chocolate.”

”Pfft, whatever.”

”Hey guys.”

”Hey Ray, what’s up?”

Ray was carrying a box as he walked up to them smiling.

”Hey Ray, what’s in the box?”

Ray blushed and looked down at the pink box he was holding.

”Ah, well…I was making practice chocolate for tomorrow and…”

”Practice…for who?”

Ray blushed even harder and Brendon grabbed for the box and opened it.

”Holy shit!”

When Brendon opened the box, he thought he was looking at a professionally made confection. It was perfect in every way down to the smallest detail. Brendon looked up at Ray.

”Y-Y-Y-You made this?”

”Yes?’

Brendon suddenly sees a scenario that he does not like before him.

_”Here Gerard.”_

_”Wow Ray, this is amazing! ___

_”I wanted to give you this to tell you how I feel about you. I love you."_

_”Aw Ray, that is so sweet of you, now down on your knees and suck me.”_

_”Yes Master.”_

_”That’s a good bitch.”_

”No no NO FUCKING WAY!”

”Uh Brendon are you alright?”

Brendon looks up and sees Spencer looking at him weirdly and Ray looking down at the box in his hand, which is now slightly crushed.

”Oh, sorry, I just. Excuse me.”

Brendon ran off as he tried to decide what chocolate Gerard would like.

*

*

*

”He is going to worship me after he gets a taste of what I can do.”

Brendon stood in his kitchen with all the ingredients needed to make homemade chocolate. He poured the chocolate pieces into the glass bowl and stirred as he dreamed about Gerard’s reactions.

_”Wow Brendon, you made this for me?”_

_”Yup”_

_”Mmmm, they taste so amazing! Better than anything that Ray could make.”_

_”Aww, you’re just saying that Gee._

_Gerard puts the candy down on the table next to them and grabs Brendon’s hand._

_”No I mean it. You are perfect. Please let me be your boyfriend.”_

_”But what about Ray?”_

_Gerard sweeps the candy off the table and then grabs Brendon and pushes him down on it before climbing on top of him._

_”Fuck Ray…no, rather Fuck you Brendon. I’m going to fuck you so hard you will be screaming my name.”_

”Oh Gerard.”

”Uh, I don’t know about Gerard, but the firemen will be here if you don’t turn the alarm off.”

Brendon opens his eyes and sees that he burned the chocolate and the smoke is setting of the fire alarm. Ryan stands next to doorway as Brendon panics and throws water on the smoldering confection. It splashes all over and puts the stove out along with soaking everything on the counter nearby.

”Fuck this shit! Why do I have to make him anything!?”

”Because you have a hard on for the boy and he deserves something for putting up with your crazy ass.”

”Fuck off Ryan, what do you know?”

Ryan smirks at Brendon as he turns to leave.

”More than you will ever know.”

*

*

*

Three hours later and the kitchen is a complete disaster, but there are six pieces of chocolate sitting in a box. Brendon looks horrible as he closes the box and wraps it with a crude bow. He closes the kitchen lights and heads to bed.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

Gerard hates Valentine’s Day. Another day to prove what a loser he is. Brendon ignored him all day and he had to watch him receive so many chocolates from other guys and girls. Gerard dragged his feet. He still does not know what he and Brendon are if anything anymore. They had their first kiss and it was so awkward. He knew he was not a good kisser, the only one he came close to kissing was Frank and well, Frank is Frank so…

”Gee Gee!”

Frank ran out of the house and jumped on Gerard waving a crushed box at him.

”Look! You got chocolate from someone!”

Gerard pushed Frank off of him and took the box as he walked into the house with Frank bouncing besides him. Mikey was sitting at the table with a decent pile of chocolate next to him. He sat down and looked at the box. It was nowhere near perfect and the ribbon was frayed.

”We found it smashed into the mail slot when we got home.”

Gerard opened the box and stared at the burnt chocolate.

”Is someone trying to kill you Gee?”

Gerard picked up a piece and bit into it. It tasted horrible. He looked at it and thought about how Brendon treated him all day. He smiled and got up and took the box to his room. He placed it on the shelf with the picture he took of Brendon and then went to lay down for a nap.

*

*

*

”*cough* So, how was your Valentine’s Day?”

Gerard looked up as Brendon sat in the desk next to him. He smiled thinking about the box on his shelf.

”It was alright, nothing exciting.”

”Nothing?”

Gerard saw Brendon widen his eyes and he did what he could to keep a straight face.

”Well I did get this box of chocolates from an anonymous person in my mail box.”

”Oh really? And how were they?”

”Too perfect to eat so I put them on my shelf along with the picture I have of them.”

”Wait, you have a picture of me….uh…”

Gerard chuckled as Brendon gave himself away. He leaned in and kissed Brendon lightly on the lips.

”Happy Valentine’s day Brendon.”

*

*

*

_***Brendon***_

Brendon felt like a failure. Nothing happened between him and Gerard for the whole Spring and here it was summer and school was over. When was he going to see Gerard now? They tried to make a date, but Gerard did so much with his family that they had no matching days. That was how Brendon found himself all dressed up using binoculars outside Gerard’s house.

”He’s not here you know.”

Brendon jumped and turned around as he met with Frank standing there smirking.

”Frank! Hi, I was just in the neighborhood and…”

”They went to a retreat in the woods. It’s a traditional thing for them.”

”Oh, well that’s nice. It sounds like something that Gerard would do.”

”Yup.”

Frank started to turn and walk away, but then he turned back and looked at Brendon.

”Ray’s family went too.”

”WHAT!?”

”Yup, they go every year too, been happening since Gee and Mikey were kids.”

Brendon stalked up to Frank and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. Frank squeaked.

”Do you know where they go?”

”Y-Y-Yes.”

”Take me there right now!”

”H-H-H-How?”

”We walk!”

”But it’s 3o min. by car!”

”If you think for one minute I am going to leave the oblivious ass alone with that naïve little curly haired hussy, you are fucking crazy!”

*

*

*

In the end they were able to get a ride with some people going to a paint ball war, but only after they said they would replace their missing teammates. Frank had a great time. He charged into combat spraying his pink paintballs everywhere, but Brendon his behind trees and just tried to stay out of trouble. By the time the war was over, their side had won, but it was late. They were dropped off at the entrance to the camp and they waved bye to the other men. Brendon walked in and looked around for the camp. They found the Ways and Toros, but Gerard was not there and neither was Ray. This pissed off Brendon even more and he stormed off in search of them. Frank ran after him just as they got to the edge of the forest, they heard them.

”So stars huh?”

”Yeah, it is the perfect night too.”

”Gee, I uh…what was that?!”

Brendon cursed as he snapped a twig under his toe and Ray jumped and grabbed Gerard’s arm. He ground his teeth hard.

”I don’t know, maybe a squirrel?”

Gerard looked down at Ray clutching his arm and Ray squeaked and jumped back.

”Okay, well I will head back to camp now.”

Brendon watched Ray leave and he grew angry as Gerard watched Ray’s ass. He stood up and pulled the air rifle from his back.

”Brendon, what are you doing?”

Frank jumped as Brendon sprayed Gerard with the remaining paintballs that he had. Gerard did a bizarre dance as he was covered in pink paint. Then Brendon exited the bushes. He stalked up to Gerard and pointed his gun to the ground.

”On your knees!”

Gerard hit the ground in front of Brendon with no questions asked.

”So this is why you could not hang out with me this summer? Because you were sneaking off with Ray?!”

”What? No, wait, what are you doing here Brendon?”

”I uh…Frank really missed Mikey so I offered to bring him here.”

”Frank?”

Frank jumped out of the bushes and waved.

”Hey Gee! We got to fight in an awesome paint ball war and we won!”

”Well that explains the air rifle, but why were you shooting at me?”

”I, uh was just playing. I forgot I still had ammo.”

”Okay.”

”Hey Gee, why are you on your knees?”

Gerard blushed and got up. Frank hugged him and then ran off to find Mikey. Brendon watched him go and then turned back to Gerard.

”So what were you doing out here alone with Ray?”

”With Ray? Oh no, I came out here to photograph the stars.”

”Stars huh? Is that why you were staring at Ray’s ass when he was walking away?”

Gerard blushed and Brendon knew he had him.

”Seriously, I was taking pictures of the stars look.”

Gerard pointed up and Brendon look and gasped. It looked nothing like it did in town.

”It’s breathtaking.”

”Yeah it is.”

Brendon looked over at Gerard, but saw that Gerard was looking at him and not the stars. He blushed at this.

”Actually I was taking the pictures for you.”

Brendon recovered quickly.

”Yeah, well what about photographing another heavenly body instead?”

Gerard smiled as Brendon struck a pose for him. He reached into his camera bag and grabbed another camera. He started to snap shots of Brendon and suddenly Brendon was not so sure of himself. With Gerard behind the lens he felt more vulnerable. Gerard stopped taking pics of Brendon and put the camera down. He walked over and lightly touched his face.

”You know you are more beautiful than the stars.”

”Gee…”

Brendon stepped into Gerard’s touch and placed a hand on his chest. Gerard slipped his arm around Brendon’s waist pulling him in close. Brendon closed his eyes and leaned in…

”GEE!!”

Suddenly Brendon found himself on the ground with Gerard on top of him and Frank on top of Gerard’s back.

”Gee, it’s time for s’mores!”

”Ugh, okay Frankie, get the fuck off of me, we're crushing Brendon.”

”Yeah and I don’t think Brendon is into threesomes.”

Brendon dropped his eyes back and saw Mikey smirking leaning against the tree at the edge of the clearing.

”Threesomes?”

Ray was standing there covering his mouth in shock and turning bright pink.

”Oh you don’t know that Mikey, maybe he has a kink or three.”

Frank smirked as he wiggled his eyebrows at Brendon. Suddenly Brendon gasped as Gerard pushed his groin into him and then used the momentum to buck Frank off his back. Brendon looked at Gerard, but realized that Gerard had no idea what he just did. Then Gerard was getting up and holding a hand out for Brendon to grab. He pulled Brendon to his feet and steadied him with his hands on his hips.

”Are you okay? Sorry about Frankie.”

”Yeah, I’m fine.”

Gerard reached up and pulled several bits of grass out of Brendon’s hair.

”Can we go now?”

Brendon looked over at Frank whining next to Mikey and Ray.

”I make a pretty mean s’mores you know.”

Gerard looked at Brendon and offered his arm. Brendon smiled.

”Show me.”


	6. Confession Is Good For The...Oh Wait...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Stupid, stupid stupid stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another fic is beginning to wind down. Only two or three more on this one. Not sure at this moment. This anime is a little difficult to corral at times. Either way, this was an interesting chapter to write to make sure that I got both Gerard and Brendon's emotions correct. 
> 
> Let me know okay? ^-^

_***Gerard***_

Gerard hid in the closet of the photography room repeatedly banging his head against the door.

”Stupid, stupid stupid stupid.”

Gerard could not believe that he blurted that out in front of the whole class. He groaned as he remembered the moment.

_”Come on man, it’s not that hard. We just took a vote among the boys as to who is the prettiest in the class. We have it narrowed down to Brendon and William. You have the deciding vote!”_

_Gerard looked over at Brendon and saw him narrowly staring down William. He swallowed hard. Brendon heard him and turned his stony gaze at Gerard. Gerard shivered from the cold look and turned away. William caught his attention and kind of smiled at him, but it was also as cold. Either way he was a dead man._

_”Come on man, just choose one!”_

_Easier said than done and Gerard knew it. He thought about the summer and seeing Brendon at the camp. How they took a walk and Gerard pointed out the stars and explained them. Brendon looked so beautiful in the moon light. Gerard got a moony look over his face as he held the ballot paper. He lifted the pencil they gave him and went to touch the paper._

_”Oh no man, just tell us!”_

_Gerard looked at the group of guys pushing him. He started to shake a bit. He looked at Brendon and nodded slightly. This made Brendon smile a bit and Gerard opened his mouth to speak._

_”I I I I…I LOVE YOU BRENDON!”_

Gerard shook away the memory again. His head hurt and he was sure that he put a small dent in the door. He sighed and stepped out. He saw that it was after five and the school was completely empty. He made his way back to the class room and grabbed his books. He filled his messenger bag and then headed home.

*

*

*

”Dude Gee!”

”Please Frankie, not now.”

”But Gee, you are a legend!”

Frank jumped up and down as Gerard dragged himself into the house. He dropped his bag at the entrance and slipped off his shoes. He crawled up the stairs and opened his room door. He groaned when he saw Mikey sitting at his desk. He slunk to the bed and flopped onto it.

”Just don’t Mikey okay?”

Mikey nodded and continued to sit there in silence as Gerard willed himself to disappear. School was going to suck tomorrow.

_***Brendon***_

”You never answered him!”

”What was I supposed to say?!”

”Um..how about, I love you too?!”

”Ugh, no way Spencer, I don’t love him at all!”

”Uh huh, then why did you blush the color of your favorite blouse when he said it?”

”Cause I was embarrassed!...Was it really that color?”

”Yup.”

Brendon hit his bed face first. He groaned rubbing into the soft fuzzy pillow. He looked back up at Spencer.

”Well, I mean I guess we can look on the bright side right?”

”What’s that Bren?”

”If he loves me, it won’t be as hard to fuck him right?”

A stuffed animal went sailing at Brendon’s head and he heard the bedroom door slam. He sighed and buried his head again.

”You know you are an idiot right?”

”Shut up Ryan.”

Without even seeing it, he knew that his little brother just shrugged his shoulders at him. He looked up.

”What’s for dinner?”

”Pizza, mom’s working.”

”Can we get white pizza?”

”Mushrooms, peppers, and sausage?”

”I love you Ryan.”

”I know, but I’m not the one that you need to say that to.”

Ryan closed the door and Brendon turned over clutching his pillow to his chest. Tomorrow was going to be hell.

*

*

*

”Okay class, field day is just about upon us and we need two volunteers for the committee. Um…You two, the confession couple.”

Brendon looked up at the teacher pointing to him and Gerard. Gerard sunk down in his seat and groaned. Brendon looked at him and then stood up.

”Yeah, I’ll do it.”

”I was joking you know, but whatever.”

Brendon sat back down after receiving a list of his duties.

”Okay and we need someone that is involved with the photography club to take pictures.”

”I can do that.”

”Okay Way, report to the archive room to see what it expected of you.”

”Archive room?”

Brendon rolled his eyes.

”That’s the room in the library where we had to put away the books.”

”Right, okay.”

Brendon remembered what else happened in there.

_”Uh Brendon? Everything okay?”_

_”No Gee, my tummy hurts right here.”_

_Gerard paled when Brendon used a pet name for him, but hey if he was going to be the first guy to fuck him and take his virginity, he should have a special name to yell out right? Brendon slowly lifted his shirt and pulled down the edge of his pants to reveal a pale patch of skin. Brendon saw Gerard swallow hard as he revealed himself._

_”Uh, do you need an aspirin?”_

_”No Gee, but can you rub it for me. That always makes it better.”_

_”I uh…”_

_”Please Gee, please help me?”_

_Gerard slowly moved up to Brendon and with a shaking hand lightly touched his skin. Brendon jumped at the contact and Gerard recoiled for a moment before moving forward and trying again. He moved his hands in light circles over the area._

_”Harder please. You have to put pressure on the area.”_

_Gerard began to apply pressure and stepped closer to Brendon. Brendon tilted his head back a little and whimpered. He placed his hand over Gerard’s and started to push it down into his pants._

_”Keep going, it’s feeling better.”_

_Gerard’s eye’s went wide as he watched his fingers disappearing inside, Brendon hitched a breath when he felt Gerard lightly brush the hair above his groin. He made a pleasant noise, but it scared Gerard and he yanked his hand back._

_“I’M GOING TO GET THE NURSE FOR YOU!”_

When they get to the archive room they start looking for the box from last years field trip. They worked their way from opposite sides of the shelf till they were a few boxes away. Brendon found the box with pictures from last years. It reminded him of the pictures that Gerard took this year. He looked up at the boy and smiled. They had only known each other since the beginning of the year, but it seemed like longer. Suddenly Gerard looked up.

”I uh…found it.”

”Great.”

They both looked away from each other and then up again.

”So uh…you never gave me an answer yesterday.”

Brendon blushed. He looked away again.

”L-L-Look, I just…you kind of caught me off guard and uh…I wanted to say…”

Brendon began to panic. He had never said this to anyone before. He could see that Gerard was holding his breath. Brendon steeled his grip and leand forward shouting.

”I’M SORRY!”

He puffed trying to catch his breath, That was so so hard. He never wanted to do that again. He looked up at Gerard who had a puzzled look on his face.

”Uh…could you repeat that?”

”You want to die, don’t you Way?”

Gerard stepped back as if fire shot from Brendon’s eyes. Brendon got a small bit of satisfaction in this till Gerard’s face dropped.

”Look, if you don’t like me, it’s okay I just…”

Gerard slumped to his knees a little and Brendon looked down at him. He could hear him sniffing a little and Brendon was pretty sure he was crying. Brendon sunk to his knees and lifted Gerard’s chin. Gerard tried to hide his eyes.

”Hey…look, I never said that I did not like you, I just…”

Gerard opened his eyes and Brendon saw trust, hope, and something else in them. He brought his other hand up to Gerard’s face and pulled him close. Gerard reached up and touched Brendon’s face.

”Brendon…”

”Shhhh.”

They both leaned in and their lips met. The kiss was sweet and salty because of Gerard’s tears. All Brendon knew was that he wanted to taste it again. He maneuvered himself and slid into Gerard’s lap. Gerard made room for him and circled his waist. The kiss slowly turned into something more than sweet. Brendon was surprised that Gerard was being so bold, but he was not going to complain. Gerard ran his tongue along Brendon’s lips and a small wanton sound made escaped from him enough for Gerard to push his way inside. Gerard explored his mouth and That made Brendon push more against the boy. They kissed till they both ran out of breath and had to stop.

”So you don’t not like me?”

”Yeah.”

”Can I take you on another date?”

”I suppose you can.”

Gerard smiled and Brendon felt his heart flutter a bit. Gerard leaned in again and Brendon met him halfway.

*

*

*

_***Gerard***_

He was still confused about everything. After the kiss, they left and everything seemed to be normal.

”Hey Gerard, take a picture of me!”

”Okay, hang on!”

Gerard grabbed his camera and ran over to where the baton twirlers were. He let them pose and then took a few shots with different angles. 

”Thanks ladies.

”Let us know when you develop them!”

Gerard was about to say something to them when he felt a cold shiver like someone walked over his grave. He turned around and saw Brendon with a seething look on his face. Gerard swallowed hard and tried to smile. Brendon huffed and walked away with Spencer trailing behind him shrugging at Gerard. Gerard let out a sigh. He heard his name called and went to the person who called him.

_***Brendon***_

”Brendon you have to stop!”

”I don’t know what you are talking about?”

”Bren, you talked about that kiss with Gerard for hours the other day, now you are getting mad at him for talking to girls? Face it, you like him.”

”Whatever.”

Brendon walked off to find his pom poms when he saw William talking to Gerard. That made his blood boil. Gerard was his…wait no what? Brendon moved a little closer to hear them.

”So maybe you could come over and I could formally introduce you to my brother. I think you would get along well, he is into photography too.”

Well that is what William said, but Brendon heard this. 

”So maybe you could come over and I could fuck you with my brother. I think you would get along well. He’s into double penetration too.”

”WHAT THE FUCK!?”

”Mr. Urie!”

”Sorry.”

Brendon looked away as everyone stared at him, including Gerard and William.

”Oh wow, who’s that!?”

Brendon turned around to see what the girls were gushing about. He saw a man who was ethereally handsome. He had all the girls and boys flocking to him. He smiled and the sun glimmered off his perfectly white teeth. Brendon of course was not impressed.

**”Oh bullshit!”**

_”Look, this is the kind of guy that thinks he is Gods gift._

**”Yeah and he looks like he fucks like a God too.”**

_”No way he’s a virgin looking that good.”_

**”Yeah and? He would really give us some experience.”**

”Actually, that would be a no.”

Brendon looked up and saw the man standing next to him.

”Do you often muse out loud?”

”Sometimes, I guess.”

”I find that fascinating.”

Brendon noticed how close the guy was.

”I am Gabriel Saporta.”

The man lifted his hand and went to kiss it. Brendon yanked it away.

”Yeah, well good for you, but don’t touch me.”

The rest of the students gasped. Gabriel got a look in his eyes.

”Well, I’m sorry for offending you. Let me make it up to you by taking you out for dinner.”

”Actually, I already have a date tonight.”

”Oh, well tell me who the lucky man or woman is?”

Brendon smirked and pointed to Gerard, who was now staring with his mouth a gape. Gabriel looked at Gerard and then turned back to Brendon.

”No seriously, who are you going with.”

”Him, the one I pointed to.”

”Wait he’s your boyfriend?”

”No!”

Again, Brendon yelled loud enough for everyone to hear and Gerard looked heartbroken.

”I mean, no, we are just good friends.”

”Well then, I guess i still have a chance huh?”

The man walked away and left Brendon to try and figure out what happened.


	7. Dirty Deeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Brendon?”
> 
> Brendon whirled around and saw Gabe walking towards him.
> 
> ”What are you doing out here by yourself?”
> 
> ”I’m just waiting for…”
> 
> ”*puff puff* Sorry, so late, traffic *pant pant* and train *gasp and…Gabe?”
> 
> Gerard was shocked to see Brendon and Gabe together.
> 
> ”Oh, am I interrupting a date?”
> 
> Brendon immediately regretted his reaction.
> 
> ”No, of course not. Gerard and I were just going out as friends and…”
> 
> ”Wonderful, then I will join you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So i have no excuses. I pretty much did what i said i would never do and abandoned a fic, but no, I have not! I have brought it back from the brink! So hopefully those that remembered this one will enjoy it and those that are new to it, welcome! ^-^

_***Time Stamp: Summer Vacation***_

”Gerard what’s wrong?”

”Oh Mikey, I’m so confused. After everything, I still can’t figure out Brendon.”

”What’s there to figure out?”

”What we are if anything?”

Gerard hung his head playing the conversation from Friday over and over in his head.

”I think I know what the problem is.”

Gerard looked over at Frank.

”What Frankie?”

”I think he’s looking for a guy with more experience.”

”What?”

”Sure, I mean clearly he has been with someone before. Someone that good looking…”

Gerard didn’t even hear anything else Frank said. He had an image of Brendon sitting on a bed covered with sheet.

_”Geeze Gerard, you came so fast like a little boy. I need a real man. GO DIE!”_

”Gee, Gee, oh man Frank he’s catatonic now.”

* * *

”Awww, don’t worry Gee, lots of guys cum fast their first time.”

Spencer rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend talking to the mirror.”

“Are you serious right now?”

”What? I want to make sure I say the right things when we have our first time. I want to let him down gently.”

Brendon looked in the mirror giving his best smile and wink.

”Now if you will excuse me, I have to get ready for my da…meeting with Gerard.”

He walked out with a flounce as Spencer sighed and shook his head.

*

*

*

Gerard was on the train heading to city where he was meeting Brendon. He was nervous and kept looking at his watch.

”I’ll be an hour early, but feel better about it.”

Gerard tried to relax and let the lull of the engine calm him as he wondered what Brendon was wearing for their date.

* * *

”He’s late!”

_”Well technically we are early and…”_

**”Who gives a shit! He should want to be with me all the time!”**

”That’s right!”

Everyone avoided Brendon since he looked like a crazy person talking to himself.

”Excuse me can I…”

Brendon grabbed Gerard’s hand and starting yelling at him.

”I’ll forgive you this time, so can we just get this over with!”

”Oh this is the happiest moment of my life, I knew if I took a chance and asked you for a date You would…”

Brendon turned to see a complete stranger in his grasp. He freaked out and body slammed him to the ground and stormed away back to his spot.

”I’ll give him five more minutes.”

* * *

Fuck Gerard’s life. Why does he have to be so helpful. First it was a grandmother having trouble getting off the train. Then a kid lost their mom. A guy lost his wallet and well it just snowballed from there. Now he was running for the meeting spot, hoping Brendon would still be there.

”Okay, now he is late!”

_”No argument there.”_

**”Yeah, I completely agree.”**

”Brendon?”

Brendon whirled around and saw Gabe walking towards him.

”What are you doing out here by yourself?”

”I’m just waiting for…”

”*puff puff* Sorry, so late, traffic *pant pant* and train *gasp and…Gabe?”

Gerard was shocked to see Brendon and Gabe together.

”Oh, am I interrupting a date?”

Brendon immediately regretted his reaction.

”No, of course not. Gerard and I were just going out as friends and…”

”Wonderful, then I will join you.”

Gerard watched as Gabe began to usher Brendon away by placing a hand on the small of his back. He screwed up and now, he lost his date. Gerard sighed wondering if he should just go home, but instead he just walked behind them hanging his head.

*

*

*

”Look at them, they look like a power couple.”

”I know. They must rule their school.”

”Why is the other guy there?”

”What guy?”

”The one on the other side of the good looking one.”

”Oh , eeww, I didn’t even see him. Wow, is he plain looking.”

”Maybe they are engaged and he is the chaperone.”

”Or he could be the cute guy’s servant.”

”Sure, that makes sense. I mean you wouldn’t want to hire someone better looking then you right?

Brendon was about two seconds from killing those bitches. The awful things that they said about Gerard and Gerard clearly heard some of it. Why did he have to go and say that before? Was he trying to punish Gerard for being late? Well it clearly worked cause Gerard had not spoken a word or ate anything ordered.

”I’m going to use the bathroom.”

Gabe and Gerard both stood up as Brendon left. They sat back down and Gabe turned to Gerard.

”So Gerard, what is going on with you and Brendon? I mean do you like him?”

”Oh sure, but we are just friend’s I guess.”

Gerard picked up his tea to sip it.

”Oh good, so you won’t mind me asking him out when he comes back then.”

Gerard sputtered and choked on his tea. Gabe patted him on the back.

”I need *cough cough* some air.”

Gabe got up and let Gerard out. He felt bad for causing a scene, but he was about to cause a bigger one if he didn’t get out of there. He could feel the tears beginning to fall. He had failed. There was no way that he could compete with a guy like Gabe. Gerard ran out of the door and around the corner of the place. He sunk to the ground and sobbed.

”Gee?”

Gerard looked up to see Frank.

”Frankie?”

Frank was immediately in front of Gerard holding him. Gerard felt safe and really started to cry.

”Oh Frankie, I really fucked up this time. I’m going to lose him for sure.

”Shhh, I got you Gee. If Brendon isn’t able to see how wonderful you are, then he is not worth your time, effort or love. You are an amazing person Gee and one day you are going to find someone that loves you for who you are.”

”Thanks Frankie. You make me feel really special.”

Frank lifted Gerard’s head and looked in his eyes.

”That’s cause you are Gee.”

He then kissed him, but it was a kiss of friendship. No pressure, no tongues, nothing, but love. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and hugged him tightly.

”I love you Frankie.”

”I love you too Gee.”

* * *

”Where did Gerard go?”

”Ah, my dear, you are back.”

Gabe stood up and Brendon sat down.

”I repeat, where is Gerard?”

”He needed some fresh air, but I do not want to talk about him, I want to talk about us.”

Gabe placed a hand over Brendon’s and Brendon recoiled his.

”What “Us”? There is no “Us”.

”Yes, but there should be. You are perfect Brendon and rise above the standards of the whole school. We belong together. We could be a power couple with your beauty and my brains…and beauty combined, we could rule and…”

”Wait, did you just say I was stupid? That I had no brain?”

Brendon stood up and threw his drink in Gabe’s face. The girls that were spying on them gasped and he turned to them.

”First of all, we are not engaged. Second of all Gerard was not and is not his servant, and third of all, you guys suck at whispering!”

Brendon stormed out of the place looking for Gerard.

”Gerard?”

He called out, but no answer. Brendon rounded the corner of the place when he saw Gerard by the dumpster. He smiled, but then frowned when he realized that his ex was crouched down in front of him. Brendon tipped toed over and his behind the dumpster, which smelled really bad, and listened in.

”Thanks Frankie. You make me feel really special.”

”That’s cause you are Gee.”

Brendon looked up just in time to see them kiss. He was seething. They were supposed to be over. It was supposed to be him kissing Gerard!

”I love you Frankie.”

”I love you too Gee.”

Brendon watched Frank get up and help Gerard up. They hugged tightly, like more than friends, and then Frank waved goodbye and ran off. Brendon was about to run off too, but of course he tripped and landed in the garbage that missed the dumpster.

”Eeeww, fucking gross!”

”Brendon? What are you doing here?”

Gerard came around and not even worried about the smell, helped Brendon up.

”I came looking for your dumb ass since you left our date.”

Gerard looked confused.

”Wait…you said it wasn’t a date and…”

”Just shut up okay? Fuck, I am so gross now.”

”Yeah, we should get you cleaned up.”

”How? We are nowhere near either of our houses and…”

”There is a bath house a few blocks down.”

The idea of bathing with other common people made Brendon shiver visibly. Gerard took that as he was cold though.

”Oh wait, there is a hotel close by. I can get you a room and you can use it to take a shower. I’ll go and get you something else to wear too!”

Gerard was so excited about his plan that he didn’t see Brendon’s face or the wheels turning in his head.

_”We can use this to our advantage.”_

**”Yeah, like make sure we are just getting out of the shower when he returns.”**

_”Or we could invite him in and…”_

Brendon’s brain short circuited at the thought of seeing Gerard naked. He leaned a little and Gerard caught him.

”Whoa, easy baby, Here, I got you.”

Gerard scooped Brendon in his arms and carried him across the street to the hotel. He placed Brendon on a chair in the lobby while he went to negotiate a room. Brendon’s head was swimming with all kinds of scenarios right now.

”Here we go, come on baby.”

Gerard lifts him again and carries him to the elevator. People are looking at him, but he pays them no mind Brendon notices. When they get to the floor he exits and goes to the room. He keys open the door and then sets Brendon down in a chair. He goes into the bathroom and begins to run the water and set up a shower.

”I know that you don’t use the stuff that the hotel has, so I will try and be fast and bring you some bath products you like. Meanwhile you can at least get out of your clothing and rinse off a bit.”

Gerard blushed at his last statement. He kissed Brendon on the head and was gone.

”Holy shit!”

Brendon did a little dance around the room. This was perfect! He was going to get Gerard to fuck him and lose his virginity and then…

_”You remember, we dump him and move onto really hot guys that are good for our rep.”_

”Oh yeah…right.”

Suddenly Brendon felt more dirty than he actually was. He trudged into the shower, clothing and all and sat down in the tub feeling like the worst person on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me guys, I have a Tumblr now! @~@
> 
> I swore i would never get one, but I find you lovelies want to talk about fics on Twitter and Facebook and I unfortunately can't unless in DM and that can be fucking annoying.
> 
> So the lovely _***chubbypinkgee***_ inspired me to make one when I saw hers. Like Gerard and teenagers, Tumblr scares the living shit out of me, so be kind please?
> 
> *deep breath*
> 
> For discussions as well as teasers for upcoming chapters and fics, follow me on tumblr @momiji-neyuki-ao3


	8. Seasons Change, but People...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”These little flowers are beautiful and fragrant, but in the end, they are not even flowers at all, but resilient none the less. They withstand storms and other forces of nature, but they also fall gently over the passer by and get tangled in their hair and clothing.”
> 
> Gerard smiles at the description. It was Brendon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So this is a short chapter, but with purpose. I think this fic is coming to a close now that I figured out a direction. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy guys! ^-^
> 
> Chapter title taken from "The Take Over, The Breaks Over" ~ Fall Out Boy

Gerard had never been in a store like this, but he figured it would be where Brendon would by his stuff.

”Welcome to Bath and Body Works, can I help you find something?”

”Uh yeah. I need some bath products fast.”

”Late for a date huh? So what does your girlfriend like?”

Gerard blushed cause Brendon was not a girl, even though he acted like one. Either way, they were not together and…

”I see, so you like her and are trying to make an impression.”

Gerard’s head whipped up.

”How did you know?”

”Honey, it’s written all over your face. So tell me about her.”

”Um…well _she’s_ really pretty and likes to dress nice.”

”Like soft colors and fabrics?”

As they talked, the woman started to lead him into the store more.

”Not exactly, she wears dark colors too, but there is a style to it.”

”How does she act around you?”

”Well…she acts like she doesn’t like me, but then she gets real mad when my best friend comes around.”

”So she is a bit unsure of herself on the inside, but sounds confident on the outside.”

They changed directions.

”Does she wear anything now?”

Gerard tried to remember any perfume on Brendon.

”I don’t think so, but her hair always smells nice so I think she uses a good shampoo and when I hold him, his skin is really soft and reminds me of flower petals.”

Gerard was rambling now with a far off look on his face.

”Here, I think this will do.”

Gerard didn’t realize that they had stopped at a fragrance wall. The woman handed him a pink bottle with flowers on it.

”Japanese Cherry Blossoms?”

”These little flowers are beautiful and fragrant, but in the end, they are not even flowers at all, but resilient none the less. They withstand storms and other forces of nature, but they also fall gently over the passer by and get tangled in their hair and clothing.”

Gerard smiles at the description. It was Brendon.

”I’ll take it.”

The lady convinces him to spend more money than he wanted to, but it was buy three get three free so, $40 and tax did not seem so bad for six items. She said you layer them.

”Thank you for your help.”

She handed him his bank card back.

”No thank you Mr. Way and I hope that this boy figures out how special you really are.”

Gerard blushed. He wondered if he slipped and called Brendon out. The woman chuckled softly.

”No judgement here, don’t worry.”

”No, it’s just, I’m nothing special. He is the special one.”

”Sweetie, the fact that you say that is why you are special. Now go sweep this guy off his feet.”

Gerard leaves with a wave. His next stop is to get something for Brendon to wear.

* * *

Brendon had finally climbed out of the tub. He wrapped himself in the scratchy bathrobe the hotel gave him and now he was sitting in the corner and brooding. Why was Gerard doing all this? He needed answers. Quickly he called Spencer.

* * *

”Dallon stop.”

”Why, I like making you make those noises.”

Spencer smiled as his boyfriend pressed his face into his neck and aimed for that perfect spot that made Spencer make these high pitched squeals.

”My mom is going to think you are murdering me.”

”Well if those are the sounds that you make when being murdered, I need to hear the sound you make when I do this.”

Dallon changed tactics and instead of light kisses, he began to suck on the same area and the sound that escaped Spencer’s throat sounded like…a phone ringing?

”Fuck, who could that be?”

Dallon reached for Spencer’s phone as Spencer groaned impatiently. Just when shit was getting good.

”It’s Brendon.”

”Oh no, let it ring.”

”You know he is just going to keep calling.”

”Ugh, fine.”

Spencer grabs the phone.

”This had better be life or death Brendon Urie.”

”Whoa, what crawled up your ass?”

”You did, now what do you want?”

”I want to talk to Dallon and by how pissy you are, I know he is there.”

Spencer shoves the phone in Dallon’s face.

”He wants to talk to you.”

”Hello?”

"Dallon, I need Mikey Way’s number and I know you have it casue you play that crazy game with them."

”Uh…sure.”

Dallon rambles off the number to him and then he is hung up on.

”What was that about?”

”He wanted Mikey’s number.”

”Really?”

”Yeah, what does that mean?”

”It means he is thinking for himself, which means either it will work, or it will blow up in his face. Either way, it is not my problem.”

”You mean not your problem right now?”

Spencer sighs.

”Yeah, so can we go back to what we were doing before he calls back and it becomes my problem?”

Dallon smiles and puts the phone down.

”I think that can be arranged.”

* * *

”Yeah?”

”Is this Mikey Way?”

”Yeah.”

”Uh, okay, this is Brendon, I need Frank’s phone number.”

”Okay.”

”Aren’t you gonna ask me why?”

”Nope.”

”Okay good.”

Mikey rambles the number out.

”Okay, thanks.”

”Bye.”

”Bye.”

Mikey hangs up and goes back to his video games.

* * *

”Hello?”

”Hi, Frank, this is Brendon.”

”Hi, sup?”

”Look, I know you are in the city right now casue I saw you talking to Gerard and I need to talk to you, but face to face.”

”Okay, where are you?”

”The hotel off the corner of the place you ran into Gerard.”

”Hotel?”

”Yeah, just don’t ask and come quickly please. I don’t know how much time I have left before he gets back.”

”Okay, give me the room number.”

”412.”

”Alright, be there in 10 minutes.”

”Alright and…thanks Frank.”

”Sure, no problem.”

* * *

”Can I help you?”

”Yes, do you have these in a six?”

”I think you are more of a ten actually sir.”

”They are not for me.”

”Oh well then let me go check.”

The woman left and so did Gerard. He did not need someone commenting on the fact that he was fat. He knew he was. That was the third store that Gerard had left when treated like that. He walked with this Bath and Body Works bag trying to figure out what to do.

”Hey man, you look pissed off.”

Gerard looked up and saw a guy leaning against a store front smoking a cigarette. There was music coming out of it and Gerard was digging the retro vibe.

”Yeah, uh I was trying to buy clothing from a store for a friend, but the asshole worked there kept making fun of me.”

”That sucks man. What kind of clothing were you looking for?”

”Actually I am not really sure.”

”That sucks too.”

”Yeah.”

”I’m Billie.”

”Gerard.”

”Cool name.”

”Thanks.”

”You know what, maybe I can help you.”

Billie puts out his cigarette and points Gerard to the store entrance.

”Bet we can find something in here for your friend.”

”Sure, why not.”

Billie bides Gerard entrance and then goes in himself shutting the door.

* * *

”Come in.”

Brendon watches as Frank walks in the room. He sees Brendon in the corner and walks over.

”You don’t seem like a corner type of guy to me.”

”I’m usually not, but I didn’t know where to go.”

Frank flops down crisscross style and looks at Brendon.

”Where’s Gee?”

”He went to buy me clothing after I fell in garbage.”

”Why did you fall in garbage?”

”Cause I was trying to run away after I saw you and him together.”

”Ah, hiding behind the dumpster huh?”

”Yeah, kind of.”

”So what’s up?”

”Are you and Gerard together?”

Frank looked at Brendon and laughed.

”Of course not! Gerard is my best friend, that’s all.”

”But you kissed him and he said he loved you.”

”Well yeah, we have been friends for a long time. I have seen Gerard at his worse and he has seen me at my worst.”

”Tell me about his worst. Please.”

* * *

”Wow thanks Billie, you’ve been a great help!”

”No problem Gee and let me know when you are gaming again!”

”Yeah, I will!”

Gerard waved good bye again and then left the store with his bag of clothing. He made one more stop to get a few essentials that he thought Brendon would need and then he was off to the hotel.


	9. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”I’m sorry.”
> 
> ”Huh?”
> 
> Gerard looked at Brendon.
> 
> ”Sorry for what?”
> 
> ”For using you.”
> 
> ”You never used me.”
> 
> ”Yes I did, or at least I tried to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I am sorry for the short chapter, but in order for the sweet ending to work, it had to be. Still everything has come to a head and I think you guys will be really proud of Brendon in this one. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys! ^-^

”You can do this.”

”I can, I just don’t…”

”Brendon...”

”Right right, I can.”

”Good, now I’m going to get out of here.”

”Right and Frank?”

Frank stopped at the door opening it and looked at Brendon.

”Thanks.”

Frank smiled and then left. Brendon let out a shaky breath and then sat on the bed waiting for Gerard to return.

* * *

Gerard was in good spirits as he entered the hotel. He headed to the elevator whistling. As the door closed he heard the other one open and thought he saw Frank for a split second, but dismissed it. He watched the number light up as they moved closer to his floor. The elevator dinged and he got out. He walked to the room and used his key card to get in.

”Bren? I’m back and I have stuff for you.”

Gerard saw that Brendon had fallen asleep on the bed wrapped in the hotel robe. He sighed and put the stuff down. He walked over and pulled the duvet over the boy. He then put the food he bought in the mini fridge along with the drinks. He shrugged his jacket off and laid it on the chair. He climbed into the bed and pulled Brendon so that he was laying on his thigh as turned on the tv.

*

*

*

Brendon stirred, but didn’t want to wake up. He felt safe and warm and he liked that. Still there wa a background noise that was filtering through his head. He opened an eye and saw that he was still in the hotel room. He looked down and saw that Gerard had an arm around him. He smiled and carefully turned over. Gerard was sitting up with a pillow behind him leaning against the head board. He had dozed off and his face was slack jawed and he was drooling slightly. Brendon should have found it disgusting, but his heart was melting a little. He saw a bunch of bags on the floor. Slowly he eased himself out of Gerard’s arms and went to see what there was. He was surprised to see a Bath and Body Works bag. He looked in it and gasped. It held his favorite fragrance. There was body wash, lotion, body spray, pretty much nearly everything in the collection.

”Must have been a three for three sale.”

Brendon muttered as he went in the other bags. He found a puff to wash with as well as shampoo, a nice floral brand too, and a brush. The other bag contained some pretty nice retro clothing. Brendon grabbed the bags and went into the bathroom.

*

*

*

Gerard woke up to a sweet smell, an empty bed other than himself and a puddle of drool.

”Ugh, gross.”

”Evening sleepyhead.”

Gerard looked up and saw Brendon sitting at the small table eating the food that he had bought. He was dressed in the vintage clothing Gerard bought and looked freshly showered. Brendon rose from the chair and walked over to the bed as Gerard tried to sit up. He got about to the edge of the bed before he had a lap full of Brendon.

”Uh, hi?”

”Hi. You bought me stuff.”

”Yeah, I did.”

”I liked it thank you.”

Gerard was trying to figure out who this boy was in his lap when he felt lips pressed against his own lightly. He could taste the sweetness from the sauce that was used in the take out dish. He licked his lips along with the other ones.

”I’m sorry.”

”Huh?”

Gerard looked at Brendon.

”Sorry for what?”

”For using you.”

”You never used me.”

”Yes I did, or at least I tried to.”

Gerard looked up into Brendon’s eyes.

”I don’t understand. Use me how?”

Brendon took a deep breath. He owed it to Frank to do this.

”When I met you I had one goal in mind…for you to fuck me and take my virginity.”

Gerard choked and Brendon patted him on the back.

”Uh…I don’t…”

”Shhh, not done yet.”

Brendon took another deep breath.

”After you did, I was going to ignore you and never speak to you again.”

"Why?”

This was the hardest part.

”Cause I had this idea that an experienced man would not want me if I was a virgin so I just needed to get rid of it.”

”No, why me? I mean why did you choose me?”

”I…don’t know. I mean you were there first and seemed like a good choice.”

Things started to click in Gerard’s head. The way Brendon always acted with him in the beginning, but then…why the jealousy?

”So why didn’t you just sleep with me?”

”Cause you made it impossible.”

”What?”

Brendon slipped off of Gerard’s lap and began pacing the room.

”You were too sincere and sweet and understanding and I couldn’t stand seeing you with Frank cause you had kissed him before and I had never been kissed and…”

”Wait, I was your first kiss?”

Gerard thought about how messy and horrible that day was in the alley. He wanted Brendon’s first kiss to be better than that. He stood up while Brendon was still ranting. He didn’t even hear what Gerard said.

”…and Ray loves you so much and you guys have history and he is more perfect for you than I ever could be and he truly cares about you and…”

This time Brendon’s rant was cut off by Gerard pulling him in and kissing him. It would have knocked him on his ass, but Gerard held him up. The kiss was sweet, but wanton and had everything in it that Brendon imagined his first kiss to be, but it wasn’t.

”That was your first kiss.”

”But what about?”

Gerard brought a finger up to hush Brendon.

”This is me meeting you for the first time. Honestly meeting you. Hearing what you think and how you feel. I never had someone get jealous over me. Also Ray is amazing, but I have never seen him as anything more than a friend. You however, you I see as more.”

”More?”

”So much more, but I am not going to sleep with you.”

”Why not?”

”Cause neither of us are ready for it, but I think we could pull off a heated make out session.”

Brendon looked at Gerard.

”Gerard I…”

”Just call me Gee.”

And then he kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter of this fic!
> 
> If you want to talk about this fic or any other ones, plus for updates of chapters, teasers, and just fun conversation and random thoughts, please follow me @momiji-neyuki-ao3 on tumblr.
> 
> Look forward to talking to you all there! ^-^


End file.
